Animal Kingdom
by quiteriver
Summary: Between demons, the soothing voice in his mind and the constant roar of thunder, Sasuke discovers there is more than meets the eye. Snakes lurk underneath Konoha's soil while poison seeps through the Uchiha clan's cracks. He knows that fire burns, but it is lightning that blinds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **: I do not own Naruto. Respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The definition of thunder can be found in Collins English dictionary under American English. Lyrics are Lion- Hollywood Undead.**

 **Sorry for the disappearance but it was much needed. I have decided to edit the entire story as my style of writing has (hopefully) improved. Enjoy.**

 **—** **S—**

It began with a light pitter-patter as the trees swayed with the gentle breeze. As night descended, the drizzles morphed into loud roars while the rain poured in chaotic drops - unforgiving and harsh. The heavens unveil its true potential as it descends its fury on the land.

The wind did not howl. It screamed as it bellowed, tearing leaves from branches. Trees bent and bowed underneath the storm, almost moaning in pain.

White light split caliginous skies as if struggling to unbind itself from the storm, temporarily blinding anyone who dared to look above. Each flash of lightning was followed by a thunderous boom, a deafening sound that shook the moist earth. Children feared the thunder because of the sound it produced, the threatening howls and the way it rolled across the skies. Children did not fear lightning. They did not fear rain. They feared the unknown.

He is born from the storm itself.

Thunder: _noun._ A threatening, menacing, or extremely vehement utterance.

 _Thunder is good,_

 _Thunder is impressive;_

 _But it is lightening that does all the work. - Mark Twain_

 **—** **S—**

White knuckles and dry fingers wipe a sweaty forehead, shoulders heave for every shallow breath taken. Fugaku watches on as his youngest son fails yet _again_ to perfect the clan's Jutsu _._ Each repetitive attempt is met with disappointed stares and heavy sighs. This time is no different.

A memory of a young Itachi breathing fire burns in the back of Fugaku's mind which only causes his concealed anger to grow. The gap between Sasuke and Itachi is wide, it has transformed into an invisible hierarchy with Itachi sitting comfortably on the throne. For he is the crown of the Uchiha clan, the hidden ruby jewel in the centre.

Fists clench. _Pathetic._

Silence stretches between them until Fugaku turns his back, making his way towards the Uchiha household.

 _Cold and cracked._

No words are exchanged. Besides, Sasuke has become accustomed to the view of his father's back. Disappointment is no stranger.

Warm tears threaten to spill past thick eyelashes as he bites his bottom lip roughly. Sasuke leaves with clouded eyes and a trail of blood.

 _Shinobi don't cry._

He finally perfects the Fireball technique after weeks of breathing out ash and smoke. Sasuke recalls the memory as if it's engraved into his temporal lobe. Once the fire begins to die down and the heat no longer burns his face, his father merely nods, a look of approval glistening in his pupils.

Sasuke soars; an eagle has learnt how to fly.

 **—** **S—**

Itachi becomes a shadow, a mere glimpse of the man he once used to be. The scars underneath his eyes become more prominent, the tremble in his left hand more evident. He becomes a fine shinobi, the pride of the Uchiha clan- the future clan's leader.

His features begin to disappear from Sasuke's mind, corrosion and anger takes its place. Memories blur until he can no longer remember the texture of his brother's hair or the way his eyes crinkled with joy. Sasuke understands there are politics and there are duties. He recognizes that a shinobi; a man willing to sacrifice his life for the greater good of Konoha must place the Hokage's life and duty above all else. Sasuke understands this, yet, he cannot _fathom_ ever living such a life.

Sasuke's arrogance ends when he realises fire and smoke are two different elements. Diseases and secrets exist, but not within his mind. He believes he knows all and sees all, he knows the risks and sacrifices that accompanies the dream of wanting to be a shinobi.

But he does not.

For Itachi is a simple fracture- a minor indication of the corruption that rots Konoha to its core.

 **—** **S—**

 **He is still young when he graduates from the academy, cheeks still swollen from his toddler days. His mother holds back tears as she embraces him openly in public, his face burns with embarrassment. She whispers that he is the apple of her eye, the pride of the family. The needle of the compass tilts and Sasuke is not oblivious to lying.**

His teammates are peculiar. To say Sasuke wasn't curious was a lie, to say he was irritated was truth. Sakura immediately latches onto him. Pale fingers intertwine with each other as she shyly asks whether he would like to enjoy his home cooked meal underneath the blooming Sakura tree.

For a moment Sasuke is stunned, knuckles whiten as he grips onto his bento meal with more force than necessary. He wonders whether she has seen the fan engraved into his back, wonders if her invitation will remain open once she has.

Sakura pushes upon noticing his hesitation. "I-I'm Sakura H-Haruno"

A blush spreads across her cheekbones as Sasuke arches an eyebrow.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

The second word is heavy on his tongue.

 **—** **S—**

Naruto exceeds all of Sasuke's expectations with his stupidity. His chakra control is non-existent. His lack of reading and understanding is evident once he attempts to perform a Jutsu written on a scroll. Naruto is much worse than Sasuke had perceived at the beginning. However Sasuke soon realizes that there is more than meets the eye, even for a person who has inherited one of the most powerful _Kekkei Genkai_ to exist.

Bickering forged their path to friendship. Naruto unveiled the competiveness within Sasuke, unbinding the creature that was long buried within Itachi's shadow. Where Sasuke lacked- Naruto perfected. Where Naruto failed, Sasuke passed. D-ranked missions consisted of weed pulling which constantly ended with a bruised Naruto, a frustrated Sakura and a content Sasuke.

He wonders whether this is how a family must be like. A shattered and hideous (a father who had taken his own life, a mother who had sacrificed herself for her only son) piece of art, when united, creates beauty.

Until one day, the mask cracks.

Naruto's innocence is no secret and neither was his stupidity. Sasuke may have easily ignored the question Naruto asks, but he doesn't.

He can't.

He briefly recalls Sakura's eyes widening and Kakashi shifting from the branch bearing his weight before he _rages._ Before his fists tremble and eyes morph into crimson, two tomoes spinning wildly in each pupil.

It takes days for Naruto's fractured eye socket to heal, even with the aid of the Kyuubi's chakra. It takes even longer to mend the crack within their friendship. It takes Sasuke weeks for his anger to finally settle. Even longer for Naruto's words to stop ringing in his ears.

 _"_ _Don't Uchiha clan members usually have one child?"_

 **—** **S—**

Naruto's knees land on rough gravel as he struggles to regain his composure. His limbs are on fire, his muscles burning as he forces his body to go further beyond its boundaries. The creature in his belly groans, eager to unleash and consume. The man hovering above him grins, pupils slightly dilating.

 _Shame._ The boy will end here.

Naruto knows their mission failed the moment his team was ambushed on the bridge. He vaguely remembers a pair of crimson eyes visible in the thick of the mist before his attacker rolled both of them off the bridge, into the river below.

Sweaty palms can only hold onto the rail for so long.

His eyes meet his attacker's. He drinks in the fine details of the man, the tattoos littering his forearms followed by the hideous scar covering the left side of his face. Eyes widen slightly once Naruto notices the hitai-ate hanging from his neck, a simple musical note carved in the middle.

"Pretty, ain't I?" he snickers before his foot meets Naruto's cheek. For a brief moment the wind is knocked out of his lungs and he instantly panics, forcing himself to inhale oxygen. Loud gasps escape bloodied lips as his sight completely darkens. It takes him longer than needed to realise he briefly lost consciousness.

"Tell me" hisses the scarred man, taking large steps to where Naruto's crippled body lay.

"Do you know of the mamba?" he halts besides him, fingers curling in anticipation.

Naruto's jaw clenches.

"Hmm, I guessed not. Konoha never really did train her people the true beauty of our world." He pauses before kneeling. "She is the queen of snakes, the most poisonous of them all. A civilian lasts a mere seven seconds against her venom." He walks around Naruto as if calculating the most effective method to consume him.

"I've made a bet with my fellow teammates that you would probably last a mere ten seconds-" a shrug "-maybe twelve?"

Naruto stiffens.

"I must admit" he turns around as he reaches for something in the distance. "The longer you last, the more amusing it becomes. So really-" he carefully unsheathes a pouch with gloved fingers.

"Am I at a loss?"

The fear gnawing against Naruto's flesh must have been evident because the man's face immediately splits into a grin.

"If only I had brought the creature herself! She _truly_ is a piece of art."

The current grows stronger and soon Naruto is drowning in waves of anxiety and fear. His belly gurgles in pain, a rush of adrenaline suddenly seeps in his veins. But it is fear that keeps him paralysed, deems him useless to stand and defend himself. A needle like object materializes out of thin air as gloved fingers caress the weapon gently as if it was a lover, not an instrument forged to kill.

The large scar on the man's cheek stretches as he grins with excitement.

"All Father, allow the dark magic of the Mamba to flow through my veins and gain strength when needed. For each thought and act is completed to satisfy the Queen of all creatures, the most be-"

 _What the fuck._

Tanned fingers tremble as he forces his body in a kneeling position. A high pitch ringing suddenly echoes around him, drowning out the insanity and fear. All those endless nights studying and days training in Konoha's sweltering heat, underneath Kakashi's scrutinizing stare, only to allow fear to consume his muscles.

 _Death._

 _The man nears closer as Naruto's mind drifts further. He wonders whether the Kyuubi could possibly be poisoned, wonders how long he would survive with the snake's poison lurking in his blood._

 _Black suddenly fills his vision and Naruto is certain this is the end. This is the inevitable end and soon enough the best of his memories will flash before his eyes. He inhales deeply, holds his breath and waits._

 _There is no pain._

 _No begging. No screaming._

 _"_ _Get up dobe"_

 _Naruto chokes as his lungs beg for oxygen before he allows himself to inhale._

 _"_ _Am I in hell?" his voice is hoarse but his words are carried with the breeze._

 _Sasuke's chuckle forces his eyes to snap open. Green fills his vision before he blinks and recognizes the canopy of trees sheltering his body. His vision sharpens and his memories come flooding to life. He twists his body up and allows himself to breathe, to focus._

 _You're alive._

 _His gaze flickers towards his teammate and his relief immediately disintegrates._

 _The_ _magician_ _is face down in the gravel, both arms bent at angles that should be impossible for the human body. Sasuke is kneeling above him, shoulders heaving violently as he struggles to catch his breath. Even at this angle Naruto can clearly see the needle embedded in the soft flesh of his forearm. Fingers loosen around the kunai as it crumples into the earth with an echoing_ _clang._

 _"_ _No" his voice is raspy._

 _7_

 _6_

 _"_ _No" he forces himself to stand._

 _5_

 _4_

 _"_ _No" his vision is blurring, mind shattering._

 _3_

 _2_

 **—** **S—**

The chirping sound of birds slowly subsides as the _Chidori_ in Kakashi's palm begins to evaporate. His posture is rigid, knuckles clenched and breathing shallow. Small ripples form in the pool of blood surrounding him, no longer oozing from the bloated bodies lying on the ground. His mind drifts to a time and place where visions like this would result in nightmares and delusions. Nights spent isolated on empty rooftops, underneath the twinkling stars. Konoha is the village hidden in the forest, consisted of large mountains and clear lakes.

 _Konoha never became home._

With a heavy heart and a splintered mind, he disappears with a _poof._

Naruto is the forest that survived the storm; broken trees and shattered bones. He is the ocean that consumes villages; over flooded rivers and blurry eyes.

His grip on Sasuke is harsh, nails dig into his flesh as he babbles incoherent words. Kakashi has no doubt Naruto is begging, _sobbing_ to any deity.

It takes Kakashi a fraction of a second to take over. He kneels near the Uchiha as his fingers automatically feel for the soft flesh at the side of his throat. The low humming of his heartbeat is gentle against his fingertips, a flicker of hope bursting in his chest. Naruto immediately falls silent once he notices the relief on Kakashi's face.

"S-sensei?"

He focuses on performing a series of hand signals as a green glow immediately forms in the centre of his palm, he gently lays both hands on Sasuke's chest. An old and buried memory suddenly forms itself within Kakashi's mind.

 _A broken Obito laying on the floor._

 _A blood soaked Rin._

Dry hands and the scent of soap. _Nothing conceals the stench of death._

His student's near presence and swift flare of chakra snaps him from the past. Only then does he notice the obvious tremble in his hands.

Naruto hesitantly strokes strands of Sasuke's hair. His face is too pale, too cold. Skin dry to the touch. Naruto is desperate to drown into the Sharingan and feel the warmth under his fingertips.

"Please" he whispers a chant like prayer.

 _"_ _Please"_

Sakura's eyes are wide, jaw visibly bruised and swollen. She lingers near Sasuke's body; eager to comfort her teammate but afraid to go near a hysteric Naruto. She intends to call out Naruto's name, wants to snap him out of his spiralling madness and _scream_ at him to focus. To allow their Sensei time to heal and save Sasuke.

She freezes mid-step, stopping just in time.

Naruto's nails suddenly sharpen, his scar like whiskers deepen as the earth groans underneath his knees. Bones creak and muscles tear in anger. For the first time in over a decade, the beast unveils its true strength. Skin becomes fur and teeth become canines. Man transforms into beast and Naruto retreats. The air around the creature transforms into an orange-like glow, forming a protective shell around his body.

 _Snap_

Canines bare in defence.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

Naruto's world goes dark.

 **—** **S—**

 _I am a lion born from things you cannot be._

 _Sasuke knows days has passed since their last mission in the Land of Waves has gone wrong. The ache in his muscles and the fire in his chest indicates so. Although he knows this, his mind remains in a state of panic when he first awakens. The chemicals in his brain burst to life as his flight or fight mode activates, and just like any Uchiha, he chooses to fight._

 _Calloused hands grip his wrists onto his chest as he thrashes about. He immediately attempts to activate his Sharingan. Instead he is rewarded with dark rotating specks, and for a split second he believes he has gone blind. His throat is thick as he wheezes for each attempt to breathe._

 _Inhale_

 _"_ _Sasuke,_ _calm down_ _"_

 _He immediately goes rigid once his senses come rushing to him. Pastel walls and pristine curtains. The recognizable smell of disinfectant and the beeping of a heartbeat monitor._

 _"_ _Breathe"_

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

In the depth of his belly is an uncontrollable fire, igniting his throat and forcing him into a series of violent coughs. Sasuke struggles to catch his breath as his vision momentarily blurs. He finds himself panting, gripping onto the sheets cocooning his body. Hours seems to pass before his throat goes lax, the burning desire settled.

"Feeling better, Otouto?"

Something in his chest shifts.

Itachi breathes out a chuckle, shaking his head slightly.

A glimmer of _something_ flickers within Itachi's gaze but it immediately vanishes. His armour is solid and cold as it briskly slips back into place and Sasuke is back to staring into his brother's perpetual abyss. The scars beneath his eyes seem to have deepened since the last time he has seen him. How long has it been?

Sasuke roughly clears his throat as the burning sensation returns again, secretly glad as it shatters the uncomfortable tension in the room.

Itachi silently stands. "How are you feeling?"

Pupils widen slightly, the shock appears momentarily before Sasuke shrugs. His jaw unclenches but no sound produces, instead he is rewarded with another coughing fit.

"It will take you a few hours to speak. The poison seemed to have impaired your senses." Itachi's voice is soft and only then does Sasuke notice why the lights in the room are dim. He appears by the bed and extends his arm, offering him a foam cup of water.

Sasuke breathes out a sigh of thanks before sipping the liquid. Itachi's ghost of a smile is barely visible, he has always understood.

"You've been out for four days. Kakashi barely got you here in time." There is an edge to his tone but Sasuke is too drained to solve the puzzle his brother has created.

His grip on the plastic cup briefly loosens.

"A team from Sound attacked your team, Tsunade-Sama said you've been poisoned with an extreme rare substance."

Itachi eyes the closed window intently before continuing.

"She could not believe you had survived such a large dose of the poison. If she had not witnessed another person survive a similar attack, she would have assumed your body entered cardiac arrest."

Itachi speaks proudly, as if conquering death is such an achievement. (How many times has Itachi come back from the dead?)

Sasuke says nothing. Lips pressed against the rim of the cup.

A moment passes.

"Naruto?" his voice is hoarse and the word alone causes him to dry heave. Itachi waits until Sasuke catches his breath, his hand forming smooth circular motions onto his back.

"He's fine"

Sasuke does not miss the crimson glint in his brother's eyes.

A small crow claws at the glass window.

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

 _ **A/N:**_ _I enjoy writing this fic but felt like some parts needed to be rewritten._

 _This is a slash fic. This will become angst in its most pure form. This fic will dwell into mental illness and ultimately, the effects it has on certain characters. Sasuke may be a little OOC solely based on the fact that his family are alive. I truly believe he would have been much different. (I refuse to accept Tsunade's dream sequence that depicts Sasuke as an arrogant, power hungry boy even though his family is alive)._

 _Neither Naruto nor Sasuke will become these undefeated gods. Sasuke's strength is discovered within lightning so he may sound overpowered during specific scenes but really, every act has its consequences._

 _I'm not a fan of Sakura but I will try to do her character some justice. In the beginning she is purposely depicted as the 'clingy fangirl'. However she will eventually become an independent strong character. I want to give room for growth and character development._

 _I vaguely remember an episode where team 7 first leave the gates of Konoha and the first enemy they encounter with, Naruto completely freezes. The part where he is faced with imminent danger is meant to 'pay tribute' to that scene. Naruto is stubborn and capable of fighting enemies stronger than him, however this is his very first time coming face to face with real danger and he ultimately shuts down._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Dedicated to the people who drown with their demons.

 _Wise man close his mouth._

 _Mad man close his fist._

When anger and fear dries his mouth and constrict his muscles, he refuses to lose control. When the voices begin to blend into screeching screams, he refuses to lose control. When he forces his body to function on just a few hours of sleep, he refuses to lose control. When his muscles scream, when his nerves twitch in agony, when his veins throb in protest he does not lose control.

When the demons claw his mind and attempt to tear away his sanity he slightly whimpers, afraid his control is slipping.

He _refuses_ to lose control.

—S—

The ocean is too heavy, too deep. Endless pits and dark shadows. When Sasuke drowns it's consuming, the immense pressure causes him, _forces_ him to suffocate. The currents are unforgiving and harsh. Muscles ache and bones creak when battled against the tide. The current never recedes while his lifeline shortens.

 _Please._

 _Please._

He is an Uchiha. Born and bred. Fear is not forged in their DNA.

Sasuke is terrified. Afraid his lungs would fail him. Afraid the water would consume him. Afraid he would eventually bend and break underneath the pressure.

 _Inhale_

 _Exhale_

 _Inha-_

—S—

Fugaku had seen a perfect opportunity and lunged towards it.

Clan leader; Opportunist, father and manipulator.

The following days become a swirl of chaos. As head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku arranged a meeting amongst the elders of the clan with one sole purpose; to ban Naruto of all missions including any activities beyond the walls and jurisdiction of Konoha. The fox had unleashed, caused an opening to allow itself to possess the child again.

A risk the Uchiha clan was not willing to take.

The Akimichi and Aburame leaders lie through perfect white teeth and agree with the Uchiha's request. "This is for the boy's best interest" they say.

Itachi knows fear forces people to act _unethically._

Shikaku Nara is a clever man- he understands the game of chess and recognizes when a predator sets its trap prior to attacking its prey. He knows the Uchiha's have an obsession with the _need_ to exercise their power, but it is always accompanied with arrogance.

He is hesitant to agree to keep the Kyuubi on lockdown in the meantime. He knows a creature lurks within the walls of the Hokage's son. He knows the creature holds immense power. Yet when he looks at the child, he sees a boy eager to impress his father. A boy shunned by the village due to fear and in return has grown to resent them.

His gaze continues to flicker towards Fugaku during the meeting, only stopping when the man himself stares at him. He later agrees with the majority and states that Naruto Uzumaki no longer has the means to control himself nor the Jinchuriki, hence he does not have permission to leave the confines of the village.

Shikaku still wakes up panting between tangled sheets drenched with sweat. Still remembers the calloused palms covered with dry blood, jaw rigid and open as the Hokage brought Konoha to her knees the night of Kushina's death.

The guilt will eventually consume him. But for now, this is what is best for Konoha and her people.

It will take time to convince himself.

—S—

Itachi disappears during the day, only to return when night ascends.

Sometimes Sasuke envies the moon.

Fingers lace around a pristine tea cup, sipping the warm tea emitting floral scents. He watches from the corner of his vision as his mother bustles around the kitchen. Sasuke has always been aware of his mother's beauty; from her elegantly shaped brows to her high cheekbones. He wonders how someone so beautiful, so _untainted_ could love someone so _stained._

The thin shoji slides open dramatically and the air suddenly becomes heavy, an invisible weight straining against his lungs. His mother immediately falls silently, diverging her attention towards the unpeeled potatoes.

Fugaku's silence is both menacing and chilling. The shift in aura immediately disappears once his father leaves the room.

Only then does Sasuke remember to exhale.

"Okaa-san?" his voice cracks slightly, his temple throbbing.

She sighs in exasperation before bowing her head down, her chin leaning against her chest. (Her family is too broken, wilted roses buried in the dirt.)

"Okaa-san?" Sasuke pushes gently while unknowingly gripping the teacup even tighter.

She immediately composes herself before turning to face her son, her lips quirk up in an attempted effort to smile, instead her upper lip merely twitches.

"Sasuke" she breathes out.

(She knows he will have scars.)

"Your father has found it best that you no longer attend missions with your team for the moment, not until things settle down"

The teacup shatters underneath his grip.

Mikoto reaches out, pale fingers stroking his cheek.

He is a puppet dangling on loose strings.

—S—

The following days pass and Sasuke remains hidden behind large concrete walls covered with the clan's crest. He loses track of time, daylight morphs into night as the weeks become a blur. He spends nights twitching and peeling the skin around his nails. The tide continues to increase and Sasuke knows it's only a matter of time before he begins to drown.

He passes the clan's library, a room with stone walls and wooden floors. He has only stolen brief glances when the breeze causes the door to creak open, for it has always been forbidden for him to enter.

Itachi is an exception. (Itachi is the one with the crown.)

The door beckons him, urges him to open and enter, to consume information and uncover secrets. But he remains loyal to his clan and his father. Fugaku's Sharingan flares to life in the depth of his mind, the fear alone forces him to shut down his curiosity permanently.

 _"_ _You need to start attending missions again Itachi, you cannot suddenly dismiss missions when Sasuke scratches himself"_

He freezes when he hears his name, an unwanted chill travels upwards towards his skull.

His father is hostile. Sasuke can almost hear his jaw cracking in anger.

 _"_ _You know it was more than that. Danzo does not suspect anything, Shisui completed the mission successfully."_

He senses his brother anger, hidden behind walls and locked doors.

 _"_ _You spoil him. Both you and Kakashi, don't think I haven't noticed, he's a fucking Uchiha. He should be able to-"_

 _"_ _He nearly died! The only person who had survived such an attack is Orochimaru! A god damn Sannin!"_

Itachi's breathing is harsh. Sasuke can envision the lines between his brows deepening.

 _"_ _Don't you care? Don't you have a sense of-"_

 ** _Crack_**

The sound of bark crushing echoes throughout the household. Sasuke freezes. His mind screaming at him to flee but his body remains stiff as if rooted to the very ground beneath him.

 _"_ _I grabbed your brother's dead weight from Kakashi's arms. It was I who saw him on the verge of death. Know your place, Itachi Uchiha."_

The silence is loud and Sasuke does not dare to breathe. There's a shifting of limbs, the floor creaking beneath a heavy weight.

Cotton grazes smooth skin.

" _Your ANBU duties will commence in 72 hours."_

Breathe.

When his father sends one of the maids to fetch him, it sparks the fear in his chest. Her smile is gentle, lines forming at the corners of her mouth. "Your father requests your presence in his office"

She gently places her palm on his shoulder reassuringly.

Sasuke fidgets underneath his father's intense stare, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Fugaku is a man who radiates power and demands respect **.** There is an aura that surrounds him that causes younger children to stare in awe. There is a shift in the wind when his presence is known in the village, the uneasiness amongst the civilians is evident.The authority his father releases is thick and heavy, it wraps around Sasuke's mind and forces his gaze to remain on the carpeted floor.

Moments pass before his father shifts a pile of paperwork to the side of his desk.

"I spoke to Hatake today, you will no longer be participating in any activities concerning Team Seven"

Something pierces his chest. It twists and groans until it's buried to the hilt. In the distance he hears a low drumming sound. His lungs begin to fill with water.

Sasuke stares at him in disbelief, lower jaw unclenched.

"W-what?" he stutters.

Fugaku's arrogance is a blanket that conceals all the cracks and secrets within himself. The darkness he consumes is a fracture of the dreams that torment his mind. He remains steady, a sturdy wall that defends what is rightfully his.

Mikoto is a woman who endures. She washes dirty plates, changes crinkled sheets and wipes accumulating dust. Her husband creates a fantasy like world where the game for power is a smooth journey. He envisions a day will come where the Uchiha's will fulfil their rightful place by the Hokage, even if the compound is located far east, furthest from the village. Isolated and alone.

Always alone.

She hovers near the door, fingers intertwined with each other. Fugaku's gaze flickers to her silhouette **.** Sasuke immediately turns and for a brief moment Mikoto sees her son's mask slip. For the first time in years, she sees the real Sasuke.

"Team Seven no longer exists."

It takes all of Mikoto's self-control to not scream right then and there. She wants rip her hair and yell until her throat is coarse. She knows her husband's bluntness and lack of _emotion_ is making this much more difficult than it needs to be.

"Sasuke" she says between a forced smile "it's for the-"

He grits his teeth in an effort to keep silent as a surge of anger rises in his chest. A bitter taste flares in the back of his throat as he struggles to keep his dinner down. His rage churns and bubbles while begging for destruction. His wrath consumes all rationality as ferocious waves begins to engulf his sanity.

He holds his breath as his body submerges underneath the tide, thrashing his legs in an attempt to rise above the water. His lungs burn as they beg for oxygen, head throbbing.

He is drowning.

"How do you know what's best for me?" he hisses at his mother, nails digging into his palm.

Fugaku shifts in his seat. "That is your mother you are speaking to"

Sasuke twirls in order to face both parents. They are stones that endure hurricanes and forest fires, both are jagged and rough. "How could you?" he pushes.

"Sasuke, _please_ " Mikoto pleads _._ She pleads like she did when she begged Fugaku not to harm Itachi. She pleads like she did to the elders of the clan when they attempted to take Itachi from her while he was still suckling her breast.

(She knows pleading is useless, yet she continues.)

Fugaku is man of pride. It's his pride that allows him to snap.

"You heard me." he hisses, face hardening.

 _No. No._

Sasuke is a self-repairing puppet. There are strings weaved in his mind and in his soul. He knows it will take him years to untangle himself from the webs. It wears him down and engulfs the fraction of sanity left.

His façade finally crumbles. There is something in his blood, something crawling. His veins are on fire as his vision momentarily darkens. His father is the gasoline. His mother is the wind _._

He briefly notices his mother's jaw clenching and unclenching. He witnesses the fear in her eyes, watches as she attempts to approach him. But Sasuke is numb. His senses abandon him as he becomes an empty shell.

 _Drowning._

"No" he whispers. Bile burns the back of his throat as the current grows stronger but Sasuke holds on. His strings loosen.

Fugaku suddenly stands, causing piles of paperwork to flutter around the room. There is a bitter taste in the air as Sasuke naturally takes a step back.

"Remember that before anything, you are an _Uchiha._ You will not defy orders and you will _not_ argue back!"

Maybe it's his father's spinning Sharingan or maybe it's the way his outrage has caused his mother to stand between the both of them, either way it causes the fear in him to thicken and fold.

"Fugaku" Mikoto is stern. She is a boulder between two raging oceans; she will protect what is hers.

"You defend his arrogance and disrespect?" he hisses back at his wife.

Mikoto remains firm "He is yet to learn, your own father told you that a Shinobi must be-"

"Do not twist this into one of your philosophical lessons! He needs discipline!"

She does not dare to argue, instead she remains standing, her posture rigid as clenched fists hide behind her back.

" _Move_ " Fugaku's Sharingan is spinning again, a kaleidoscopic of crimson.

"No"

His father grabs her by the wrist before single-handedly pushing her towards the wall. In a flash, Sasuke is between the two, his own Sharingan spinning to life.

"You have no right" he seethes through clenched teeth.

Fugaku is a man of power. He is the Wicked Eye Fugaku. He wields _Katanas_ and rises shinobis. He unites clans and moulds the best of Shinobi's, Itachi is proof.

"You dare activate our bloodline in my presence?"

Sasuke knows his fear is evident, yet he remains rooted. The two tomoes of his Sharingan spinning wildly. His father's stare rips through him and only then does he witness the _Mangekyou's_ true form.

"Fugaku" his mother's voice cracks. Sasuke is surprised when he sees his mother's eyes gleaming red. He reminds himself that his mother is a _true_ Uchiha.

Sasuke does not dare to breathe. The air is heavy and his father's sudden rage is causing the room to spin.

"Mikoto. This will be your last warning"

"It is against the clan's law to use the _Mangekyou_ against another Uchiha" Itachi's voice is thick, as if caged behind high metal walls. He remains standing near the entry of the office, pupils narrowing.

Fugaku has visions and dreams. Money and power are pieces of a puzzle that once joined together, will create the ultimate prize. This is not one of them.

His father is quick to retaliate "It is against the clan's law to deny and disrespect the head of the clan" his holds his wife gaze before he glances at Sasuke.

"You will do what I say"

"You have no right" Sasuke hisses back, knuckles whitening.

His mother remains rooted between her husband and son, shoulders rigid as her posture remains hard.

The slap stings his left cheek and causes his eyes to sting. It's the shock that forces him to stumble back. In a blink, his father suddenly stands before him, arm still raised while exhaling loudly.

Silence envelops the room.

Sasuke is the volcano that has spent years brewing, he has yet to explode.

Fugaku does not lower his hand, his fingers visibly twitch.

Mikoto stands near him as her Sharingan rotates.

"You will _never_ lay a finger on _my_ son ever again _"_

Fugaku blinks before lowering his arm. His jaw unclenches as if to scold his wife, to yell at his sons or to tell the cleaners to do a better job.

 _"_ He is also my son"

The sound of flesh slapping flesh echoes around the room. Fugaku's cheek instantly flames red.

"Then treat him like one" she hisses back at him.

Itachi immediately stands between both parents. Both are boulders; both are worn out by the raging seas and cackling thunder.

"Leave" Itachi says through clenched teeth.

Fugaku stares at his son, eyes impassive as his Sharingan fades. He spares his wife one look of remorse? Anger? Mikoto does not bother to notice.

Only when Fugaku closes the door shut behind him does she breathe.

"Itachi, please leave"

Her eldest raises an eyebrow, mouth open but she immediately gestures with her hand to stop him.

"Leave"

Sasuke ignores his brother light grip on his shoulder, eyes remaining on the floor as his cheek throbs.

"I'll be outside" Itachi whispers to him before leaving.

Mikoto finally faces him. Her youngest is the forest fire which consumes all the living and dead creatures alike. Uchiha Sasuke is a reckoning that the clan did not prepare for. Yet, she does not care. Between the clan and her sons, Mikoto chooses her children.

She intertwines her fingers around his neck and cradles his face before wrapping her arms around him. He clings onto his mother's clothing, desperately keeping his tears at bay. He buries his face into her shoulder, inhaling deeply.

Lavenders and roses.

"He does love you dear, he just can't show it"

Sasuke shakes his head against his mother's embrace. The compass tilts and he is not oblivious.

"You are an Uchiha"

A painful sounds erupts from his lips, a strangled like sob.

"You are Fugaku Uchiha's son"

Mikoto's fingers grip onto her son's shoulders, forcing eye contact

"Above all, you are my son"

She sees a broken boy on loosened, rotten strings. Eyes that hold back a river of tears and fear of the unknown.

Mikoto's youngest son will be the reckoning the Uchiha clan deserved.

 **—** **S—**

 **A/N:** Frank Ocean- Wise man

Fugaku's reasoning to not allow naruto on any missions is to keep the Kyuubi in check. He does not see a creature surrounded by a human made of flesh and bone. He merely sees a dangerous asset that needs to be controlled and contained before anyone else can. He knows that if the fox was to unleash beyond the walls of Konoha and causes irreversible damage, villages would revolt and demand Konoha to take action and Fugaku isn't willing to take that risk.

Mikoto is a badass woman and I wish we had more insight into her character. She was an Uchiha after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire"_ – Ferdinand Foch

When a lion hunts, it chooses between two strategies.

One; The lion stays hidden behind trees and rocks, allowing nature to cover up its tracks while blending itself with its surroundings. It remains unseen, a silent predator who stalks its prey.

Once the opportunity arises the lion lunges in for the kill. Calm and lethal.

Two; Tactful. The lion scouts the earth for its intended prey, it strategizes while concealing itself, vigilantly watching its prey.

The lion is willing to endure and be patient in order to consume its meal.

 _King of the jungle._

The predator inches closer towards its oblivious target, eager to consume what is rightfully his.

The lion is calculating and perceptive. Clever and patient.

He is a lion. Taught to kill, to survive.

 **—** **S—**

The sky gave up its blue, replaced with a dull grey as the dark nimbostratus clouds become evident. In a world of black and white Sasuke appreciates the grey skies. The clouds litter the heavens **,** warning the earth of the wrath that is about to become. The air grows heavier and thicker as the humidity becomes suffocating. The wind howls, a lone wolf begging for a companion.

Sasuke's body screams; begging for attention, for air, for _mercy._ His body enters overdrive, barely hanging onto his reserved chakra as he narrowly misses a kunai.

A droplet of water lands on his exposed neck.

"Don't completely depend on your eyes. Once your enemy realises you possess the Sharingan they will use other methods"

His body spins before he moves his head an inch to the left, barely missing his Sensei's fist.

Another droplet lands onto his hand. A crack of lightning flashes across the sky, a reminder of the earth's inevitable doom.

"Depend on your other senses"

For a brief moment Sasuke envisions himself as the awaiting prey who has unknowingly walked into its predators trap. He clumsily dodges another attack, barely matching Kakashi's speed.

 _But an antelope is faster than the lion._

Sasuke dizzily focuses the required amount of chakra needed to sharpen his hearing. He listens to his own breathing, his heart pumping blood, the slight breeze rustling the winter leaves. He hears blades of grass crush underneath an evenly distributed weight.

 _There._

Sasuke immediately side-steps the oncoming attack, only to appear behind the masked man, launching his left fist into his back.

However Kakashi has always been faster, more observant. He immediately spins and catches his student's fist **,** easily twisting it at an awkward angle.

His wrist snaps with a grotesque crack. A whimper escapes his pale lips. Suddenly the low levels of chakra, the extensive hours of training and the new injury to his wrist takes its toll as he collapses onto the ground, landing on his knees while ripping the clothing protecting his shin.

"Tsk tsk" Kakashi clicks his tongue teasingly. Sasuke squeezes his eyes shut as he forcefully swallows his retort.

"Your opponent won't allow you time to recover" purposely stretching out each syllable.

Sasuke glares at his Sensei from underneath his lengthy bangs **,** his face slowly morphing into a frown. His jaw unclenches, no doubt ready to fire back at his Sensei. Kakashi swiftly gestures with his hand to stop. The boy was beaten and bruised, extra training was pointless. Sasuke was an Uchiha; arrogant and stubborn.

But he is only flesh and bone.

"You did well. See you tomorrow" a hint of humour evident with his tone. Before Sasuke is able to reply with a crude comment, Kakashi disappears, leaving behind him a cloud of smoke.

He remains on the ground, his knees digging into the dirt bellow as he clenches onto his left wrist. He mumbles empty promises and death threats before forcefully pulling himself up when the pitter-patter of rain transforms into a sturdy downfall.

 **—** **S—**

In order to hunt a lion needs both practice and instinct.

The lioness teaches her cubs to hunt, for they need to be taught the basic necessities in order to survive and defend themselves in the wilderness.

Mikoto holds an invisible burden. Her shoulders creak and her neck trembles underneath the weight but she remains rooted, bound to her husband and children. Silk cover pale skin and lipstick brightens dull lips. The days blur into years but the weight never lifts.

Remorse.

Guilt.

Anger.

It becomes an infinite cycle of self-loathing.

The burden is heavy and the clan are boulders. Sasuke is a mountain and Itachi is an ocean.

Mikoto knows she has already lost. She has lost Itachi to the village, lost her life to the clan and lost her husband to power. She was never given the opportunity to _keep_ Itachi. He was her flesh and blood, she carried him for nine months and witnessed the claws of death during his birth. But he was never hers.

Itachi's body, mind and soul belonged to the clan and Konoha. Mikoto was left with scraps of his outer shell, a persona he forged to protect his true self. Fragments of who he once was.

Time is cruel and will devour whatever it can. Yet the Uchiha clan is ruthless.

He is a puppet, a tool.

Wounds and bruises she once healed were now covered by thick white bandages, hidden from both parents. Mikoto chokes on her guilt.

On the rare occasions when the laws of nature are bent, a cub learns how to hunt based on instinct alone. He hunts and consumes his first meal on his own. Proving he no longer needs a nurturing mother and earns himself the stripes of independence.

Sasuke craved his mother's attention and affection. He grew overly attached towards her and for once in her life Mikoto understood what it felt like to become a _true_ mother. Sasuke humanized Itachi, forced him to crack open walls.

The clan never _snatched_ Sasuke from her arms, the clan never _used_ him as a weapon. Sasuke's innocence and vulnerability was seen as weakness, the second son who was never destined to be born.

How dare they take her eldest son _and_ speak ill of her youngest.

Mikoto could never blame her eldest. He sheltered his brother from Konoha's snakes and her game of chess. Itachi willingly accepted the burdens and the pressure of being an excellent Uchiha, in order to survive in a tainted world.

For years she watches the coil twist and tighten. She sees Itachi building brick walls and witnesses Sasuke drown. She throws the dice and for once in her life prays luck is on her side.

The burden is heavy and her body trembles underneath the weight. But Sasuke is worth carrying.

 **—** **S—**

An Uchiha is notoriously known for their ability to control fire, their affinity towards the element allows them to master the flames itself. It dances around calloused palms and bursts from clenched jaws. It roars around him, a vast inferno prepared to devour all in its path. It's gentle and soothing at first, a burning ball of crimson before evolving into a blazing forest fire, leaping in anger.

(He knows it's the smallest of flames that conjures the largest of fires.)

Sometimes the flames feel foreign in his palm, an unbalanced weight that feels _flawed._ The first time Sasuke burns himself, he is training underneath a small oak tree, skin glistening in sweat. The blister stares at him mockingly, a bright blotch of crimson darkening against his pale thumb. Sasuke knows an Uchiha cannot fear the dancing flames, but in that very moment, he does.

When the heavens unleash, Sasuke is in a state of tranquillity. He spends most of his childhood sneaking into his mother's garden when the moon is at its highest. When strands of his wet hair began to drip and his bones tremble, does he finally return to the Uchiha household. (Home is a stranger, comfort never embraces him affectionately.)

 _'_ _You need to stop sitting in the rain. You're bound to get sick!'_

But he never did.

He discovers comfort and serenity when the earth is sobbing. As if Mother Nature is mourning an unknown force and it is only Sasuke who is able to offer her comfort.

Kakashi does not belittle him or tell him that an Uchiha is taught to, forced to train with fire. The very blood that flows within their veins is created to tame the element.

 _Perfect an element and be able to use it to its full potential._

Instead he agrees to train him; lightning is an untameable creature that will bend and roar under an attempt to be controlled. He reminds Sasuke this, witnesses' determination settle in his eyes.

He is a lion. A creature with multiple strategies.

 _A piece of china can never be glued together._

Itachi flickers Sasuke's forehead with extended fingers and whispers that he is needed on a mission. The sudden rush of childhood memories floods his mind that he forces his head between his knees, fingers stroking his temple. The contact was suffocating, a raw reminder of the bond they once had.

Itachi disappears for months. He leaves Konoha when she is covered in a thick blanket of snow and returns when she has cracks in her soil.

His father calls him, his name almost foreign on Fugaku's tongue. Crinkled eyes fixated on littered paperwork.

"Your team have a meeting tomorrow at sunrise"

For a moment neither of the two move a muscle, an uncomfortable tension envelopes them both.

Then Sasuke breathes.

 _"_ _Arigato"_ he whispers as he bows.

Sasuke knows a crushed flower still preserves its fragrance.

 **—** **S—**

Sakura bursts into tears the moment her gaze lands on him. She whispers empty promises as she throws herself at him, fingers intertwining behind his neck. A vein in his forehead throbs. (Death was inches away, he does not dare to deprive her of this)

Only when Sakura composes herself and wipes away her remaining tears does the awkwardness settle between them. Naruto is unusually quiet and Sasuke immediately regrets attending the meeting. Naruto is the sky before lightning flashes; eyes heavy with condensed clouds, instead thick brown lashes catch the raindrops that threaten to fall.

His lower lip trembles.

 _Not now. Not here._

Naruto shifts from one foot to the other, avoiding both teammates. His gaze drifts to the ground beneath his feet and he prays to all the gods that the earth would swallow him whole.

"Sasuke I-"

Sasuke silences him with a nod, fingers crawling into his pockets as he awkwardly assures Naruto that it is _fine._ That he does not expect tears and neatly wrapped bento boxes in return for sacrificing his life. (What is his worth?)

The needle tilts as the cracks appear.

Sasuke suddenly finds himself suffocating as his vision fills with orange. The aroma or ramen is heavy but there is the sweet scent of Yasmin and vanilla underneath it all. Cold fingers wrap around his shoulders and only then does Sasuke realize he is _drowning_ in a hug.

His reaction is delayed but the action itself brings back unwanted memories.

"N-Naruto! Get off me!" Sasuke grunts, struggling to push off his teammate. It dawns on him that where Naruto lacks in intelligence, he makes up for in strength.

He ignores the Uchiha's protest as he remains latched onto him, both faces a deep shade of crimson.

"No" he repeatedly whispers, the words muffled by Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto needs this. Sasuke pale and sweating while gasping for breath is still engraved in his mind. Leaves tangled between strands of hair. How many times did Naruto beg and pray? How long had he screamed and demanded to see his teammate, only for his father to refuse such an order.

His grip on Sasuke tightens and it takes all of Naruto's will not to break and sob.

 _Inhale_

 _Exhale_

 _Inhale_

"Thank you. Thank you" he wants to chant it like a prayer until the day he dies. He wants to hurt him, grab him by his face and scream at him. But Sasuke is alive. Hair ruffled by the wind and ears burning red.

 _Alive._

When Naruto finally releases him, both are flushed red. Sasuke wants to curse him, hit him so hard it would take days for the Kyuubi's chakra to heal the bruises.

He takes a few steps away from his teammate, grinning childishly as he rubs the back of his head. Sakura's jaw slackens, the shock hindering her immobile.

As if on que Kakashi appears an open book held between his thumb and index finger, a smirk hidden behind his mask.

"Family reunion, eh?"

 **—** **S—**

Unique patterns of ice float around him, each one swirling before landing on the soft ground below. The earth has lost its vibrant green, replaced with a blanket of white. He allows his body to crumple into the soft snow, eyes narrowing as he focuses on the puffs of steam appearing from his lips.

Naruto groans as he drops on both knees, desperately rubbing both palms vigorously.

"You would think the Land of Fire would be warm all season round" he says accusingly.

Sakura scoffs, hers arms wrapped around her shoulders protectively.

A sudden puff of smoke appears. "Sorry I was late. You see, I was walking an elderly lady acro-"

A snow ball suddenly appears and lands between Kakashi's eyes. It barely takes him a second to register what has happened before Sasuke witnesses Naruto's body sailing in the air.

Their Sensei mutters curses underneath his breath while wiping the excess snow off his mask. It takes Naruto even longer to compose himself; jumping up and down as a cascade of white falls from the crevices of his clothes, lips blue and trembling.

"I have enrolled you all in the upcoming Chunnin exams"

Naruto immediately freezes. Sasuke's eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

"Huh?" mumbles Naruto, all traces of humour long gone.

Kakashi shrugs, his hands sliding into warm pockets. "We have discussed this at length and decided the best course of action is to prove to the village, and the civilians, that Naruto is more than just a beast."

Sasuke's blood turns cold. Politics is a game he never wished to play.

"The elders will find it suspicious that Naruto alone will present at the exams. It's best that Team Seven enrols as a unit."

Naruto's posture immediately goes rigid.

"We can talk some sense into the clan members and the Elders. Show them Naruto is an integral part of Team Seven and show that he does have the ability to control the b -" Sakura strains desperately, her pink hair almost blinding in contrast with the white snow. She knows it is futile, they cannot fight the Council.

"I don't expect you to pass **.** The goal is not to succeed, rather to show that Naruto is more than capable to control the beast, that he is more than just a vessel."

Sasuke meets his Sensei's gaze and something unexplainable pulls at his gut. He does not dare to ask what occurred during their last failed mission. Sasuke understands that some secrets are created to remain buried.

Naruto's jaw clenches as fingers grip onto the orange fabric of his jumpsuit. "Sensei, I don't think I have the power to control it"

It.

More man that monster. The beast is restless, since the moment it had unleashed it was begging for release. Naruto spends most nights tangled between his bed sheets, body glistening with sweat, heart thumping too loud.

' _I am no monster. I am no monster. I am no monster."_

He chants it every night, wishes on every dying star that he does not become what he fears the most.

Kakashi stares at Naruto and in that very moment he sees Minato.

"You're right. You don't have the discipline to control the beast. It's why Jiraiya Sensei has agreed to train you in-"

"Pervy Sensei?!" roars Naruto, as if the mere thought disgusted him, as if just moments before he was not having a serious conversation about his future.

Kakashi's uncovered eye twitches in response to the Legendary Sannin's nickname.

"I will continue-"

"When do I start? Will he be able to teach me what he taught dad? I heard he's chakra control is amazing!"

"- to train Sasuke on his own."

"Huh?" Sakura asks. "You were training Sasuke-kun this whole time?"

"Why does the bastard get special treatment?" asks Naruto accusingly.

"As you recall, Team seven no longer existed until a few weeks ago. During that time I chose to train Sasuke"

Kakashi clears his throat.

 **"** Besides **,** Tsunade-Sama has personally contacted me in regards to you, Sakura"

Her pupils go wide.

"She is interested in your chakra control and couldn't believe your stats. She was hoping she could train you prior to the exams."

Kakashi shrugs "Unless you would rather-"

"Tsunada-sama? The Legendary Sannin who can perfrom the Strength of a Hundred Seal?" Sakura whispers.

Naruto arches an eyebrow "Ne, I didn't know grandma Tsunade was this powerful"

Sakura glares at him, eyes narrowing into slits.

"You will respect Tsunade-Sama's name"

"Why should I? She is a mean old hag who only cares about sake!"

Sakura release an animalistic like roar before lunging towards Naruto.

Kakashi sighs before seating himself onto the ground covered snow, flickering a book open.

"Welcome back Sasuke"

Sasuke's lips twist into a smile.

 **—** **S—**

When cubs become of age the male lion abandons them, forces his offspring to survive on their own. If they do not survive the wilderness, they are not destined to become lions and lead the pack.

A lioness teaches her cubs how to hunt. Once all has been taught, she forces her cubs to starve until they have killed and hunted their first meal.

If they succeed they become lions.

If they don't, they starve to death.

These are the laws of the universe; the strong survive and the weak perish.

Weak shinobis are not expected to survive. The Chuunin exam were created to differentiate between the powerful and the fragile.

But strength never equals to power and the Uchiha clan were _starving_ for control.

 **—** **S—**

"Do you believe in destiny, Sasuke?"

Sweat trickles down his back, soaking his shirt. The grass surrounding them tickles his skin, the blades sway in the cool summer breeze.

Sasuke looks at his Sensei indecisively; one brow arched.

"No"

Kakashi hums questioningly in response, fingers curling around a blade of grass.

Sasuke shrugs, gaze settling onto the horizon. "Nature has rules, it has laws that are made to be followed. It is not fate that the early bird gets the worm or the hyenas prey is eaten by a lion"

He shifts himself in a more comfortable position, legs crossed against each other.

"There are scenarios, rules. The world is constantly changing each second; how can fate exist if change is constant?"

The sun is setting low, partially hidden by the Hokage's mountain.

Kakashi watches him for a split second before answering. "There's nothing wrong with accepting ones fate. But you can create your own destiny."

The breeze stills for a moment.

"Besides, we are different from animals as we have the ability to think freely. We at least have the power to build our destiny" replies Kakashi.

Sasuke allows his upper lip to curl slightly.

"Are we not part of the animal kingdom?" Sasuke asks.

Kakashi stares at the Uchiha, his visible eye unreadable. He tears a blade of grass from its roots.

"We are not animals"

Sasuke is already in the process of standing up, brushing off imaginary dust from his pants. He is quick to retort.

"There is no such thing as free will in the Shinobi world-" jaws clench "-only following orders"

He stretches slowly before sliding a in a fighting position, Sharingan flickering to life.

Kakashi's mask shifts.

There are two different types of pain; crack and a break

A crack can be hidden by a mask of emotions.

A break cannot.

Neither can be fixed.

He spends most days limping into the Uchiha compound, skin littered with hues of blue while cradling a different limb each time. It becomes a routine.

He tends to his wounds in the confines of his bedroom, dabbing a fragrant solution on open cuts. A whimper escapes from his clenched jaws and his mother is immediately knocking on his door, offering her help.

Sasuke brushes her off with a few 'Okays'.

However his mother is not ignorant.

Between two brotherly cubs, who receives the pact?

 **—** **S—**

Two rapid knocks echo in his room just when the moon begins to rise above Konoha's dense forest.

Sasuke sighs through clenched teeth before answering.

"Okaa-san, I'm fine" he calls out without diverting his attention away from the unravelled scroll laying on his desk.

"Are you mistaking me for mother? Is it the hair?"

Sasuke almost chokes on his own spit before twisting his body in his seat, wide eyes staring at Itachi's casual posture.

"What do you want?" He winces, it comes out harsher than expected.

Itachi chooses to ignore him and instead makes himself comfortable on the lone bed, eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Fingers intertwine elegantly on his lap, gaze locking with the youngest in the room.

Sasuke's body becomes stiff. There are boundaries and rules, Itachi is breaking all of them. He knows his brother is manipulative by nature, a trait gained from their father.

"Are you prepared for the Chunnin exams?"

Sasuke fires back.

"Can you really be prepared?"

It's intended to be a rhetorical question, but as expected, Itachi decides to _snatch_ it, dangle it in front of him and use it as bait.

"Why of course. A genin needs to train in order to be able-"

"You know what I mean" he growls back.

Itachi's upper lip curls in response, right hand laying on his knee twitching.

"There was a time when you begged to spend time with your older brother"

Sasuke inhales sharply. His brother aims for the kill and _never_ misses.

"I guess times have changed" Sasuke knows change occurs. Only when it's late.

Itachi disregards the comment, fingers drumming against his knee cap.

"Would you like to train?"

Itachi never fails to surprise him. He is unable to control his flinch.

"No" he speaks between clenched teeth.

He briefly meets his younger brother's gaze before lifting himself from the bed, slowly making his way towards him. He stops when he's barely an arm length away, stretching out his arm and caressing the air separating them. His façade breaks into a painful expression. But the mask mends itself swiftly.

The coil turns and tightens and Sasuke feels his arteries constricting in protest before inhaling deeply. He abruptly stands up, avoiding his brother's gaze before turning his back on him, heading towards the door.

Itachi understands.

 **—** **S—**

"Breathe"

In response he snorts, as if he was holding his breath and awaiting for Itachi's permission.

His brother suddenly materializes in front of him. Eyes cloudy **,** Sasuke finds himself wondering whether there's an end to his brothers darkness.

"The Sharingan is powerful, allow it to be your sight, your ears and sense of smell"

Sasuke kicks his brother, only to have an iron grip on his ankle forcing him to collapse.

"The Sharingan is able to see the charka flow in an enemy"

Itachi releases the ankle before disappearing.

Sasuke collapses on the floor, landing on his elbows to shelter his body from the fall.

"Focus"

He remains on the forest floor, eyes scanning for his brother amongst the shadows. He senses a movement behind a tree, he sees his brother's hair flowing in the wind, he slowly raises his hand towards his weapon pocket, he's-

"Focus" each syllable stretched out.

He throws the kunai, it pierce his brothers thigh as thick blood oozes from the wound **.** Itachi stares at his brother with the Sharingan spinning clockwise. Within seconds, a flock of crowing ravens replaces him.

"If you focus you'll realise that was merely a clone, the chakra signature cannot be completely copied into a clone"

Itachi appears before him.

Sasuke temporarily closes his eyes before reopening them again. Three black tomoes swirling. The red stream of chakra in his brother's form is evident, circulating from his head towards his toes, however, he notices the small cracks in the chakra stream.

A clone.

Itachi nods in approval.

"Good"

His brother slides in a defensive stance, head cocked to one side.

"Show me what Kakashi has taught you"

Hours later Sasuke finds himself leaning against the thick oak tree, beads of sweat rolling off his forehead. His breathing is deep and fast. He glances towards his brother to find him standing, craning his neck, eyes focused on the moon above them.

 _Some pieces of china are too precious to be thrown away, even though it has many cracks. Some are too close to the heart and are stored forever._

Sasuke stares at his older brother briefly before refocusing his gaze on the flowers swaying in the breeze, the petals illuminated by the moonlight.

" _Let's plant dandelions Sasuke!" his mother was giggling like a young genin who has yet to attend the academy, almost skipping towards the garden._

 _Sasuke's laughter echoes hers._

 _His palms are scratched and he has dirt underneath his fingernails. Yet his cheeks are flushed and his smile does not waver._

 _"_ _Okaa-san? Why are we planting yellow flowers" his large onyx eyes reflecting only innocence._

 _Mikoto mirrors his smile._

 _"_ _A dandelion symbolises overcoming hardship. For whatever you suffer and whatever will happen, I always want you to remember you can overcome whatever the odds. I want you see these flowers and know you are capable"_

 _Sasuke confusingly looks at her, his young mind unable to comprehend the meaning of his mother's words._

 _Instead his mother laughs, hoping her son will one day understand._

Sasuke blinks, snapping himself out of the memory. He finds his brother standing a few feet away from him, lips twisted in an odd expression.

Itachi is too close, he is either too far or too close. Never in between.

The dandelions sway in the breeze yet neither of the two move.

Itachi breaks first.

"Mother will be worried"

When both of Fugaku's children walk into the Uchiha household, one has visible bruises.

Fugaku narrows his eyes.

Their mothers face is hard.

Sasuke is restless that night.

Sometimes cracks beautifies a person, for each gravel, for each fragment of glass lost describes a story. There are cracks in perfection, hence why imperfection exists. There are cracks on his surface and deep below the skin.

But he does not break.

 **A/N:** Fugaku is not meant to be this cold hearted man that abuses his children. He does truly love them. At a young age he is moulded to become the Clan's leader, he was obviously denied of love, hence he doesn't know how to convey it. He wants a better life for his family but the Clan comes first.


	4. Chapter 4

_The lion cannot protect himself from traps, and the fox cannot defend himself from wolves. One must therefore be a fox to recognize traps, and a lion to frighten wolves."_ – Machiavelli

"You will be working as teams for this part of the Chuunin exams. For those who have made it this far, I congratulate you."

The man's mahogany hair falls on his face, the streaks of bright gold barely visible amongst the ocean of deep amber. The darker streaks dominating the mop of hair, silver strands hardly noticeable.

The lit cigarette dangles between his two fingers, the ashes evidently crumbling towards the floor.

"The first part of the exams instructs you to conduct as a team. You will be fighting another three-man squad. The last person standing is the winning team"

He pauses as he inhales a long drag from his cigarette before flickering it towards the ground, His right foot lands on the bud, distinguishing the fire.

This year Konoha has decided to end the conflict between herself and Suna by creating an alliance with Sunagakure. The Chuunin exams was the perfect opportunity to initiate an agreement that could potentially last for decades. Inviting the genins of Suna was merely a small fragment of the plan. As Suna accepted the invitation, it also forced the Kazekage to attend, as it was customary to involve himself in such events.

The invitation itself acted as a truce and Suna's acceptance symbolized trust.

The Yondaime was not a foolish man, he was not oblivious to the whispers that judged his actions. He was aware of the rumours circulating in the Land of Water and Land of Lightning, doubting his leadership.

 _A tiger hunts alone. Lions hunt in pacts. For when a prey is large enough, lions unite in order to eliminate the common enemy._

Sasuke stands straight, shoulders rigid and fists clenched. He inhales through his nostrils in order to compose himself. He is an Uchiha.

Uchiha's do not break.

 _But a crack becomes a break and the mask will eventually crumble._

He exhales sharply, watching his breath evaporate in the winter morning dew as a shiver travels down the length of his spine **.** In hopes of controlling his anxiousness he takes a quick glance around him. Most of the genins are familiar faces, individuals who have attended the academy and graduated along with him. All eyes are trained on the large electric board, eagerly waiting for their names to appear.

Sasuke briefly wonders why the man continues to smoke the repulsive tobacco, knowing it will eventually lead to his death. Utter madness. No doubt his lungs are black and withered.

 _His lungs are filled with water._

As if on que the board lights up with numerous familiar names, an uncomfortable silence echoes amongst them. Sasuke scans the board as he anxiously looks-

 **Team Kakashi VS Team Baki**

He digs his nails into his palms, deep enough to form scar like crescents. Sasuke briefly twists his body, his eyes scanning for the familiar spike of golden hair that he could recognize in any crowd-

There.

As if on que Naruto looks up and Sasuke is startled by the unexpected emotion that flickers across his face. His eyes are the ocean, waves of emotions crashing and churning against a stiff cliff. They are the impatient river rushing to join the sea. They are his mother's blue delphiniums that have yet not sprung.

Sasuke tears his gaze away from _his_ eyes. It reminds him too much of the sea and Sasuke is _always_ drowning.

Only when the nicotine addicted man gestures with his hand, indicating they are dismissed, do the genins scatter. Sasuke immediately makes his way towards Naruto. He sees Hinata Hyuga visibly shaking, her eyes wide while gripping onto Inuzuka for support.

He wonders why a deer is brought to a fight between predators.

A hand suddenly grabs onto his wrist, white knuckled and tight. He immediately spins as his Sharingan flares to life, ripping his wrist away from the stranger's hold.

"Don't underestimate the red-haired, Uchiha"

Sasuke's upper lip curls in disgust as he rubs the delicate area of his forearm.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?"

Neji's arrogance reveals itself; narrowing of the eyes and the subtle shift of the head.

"So I can eventually fight you. No illusions or tricks, just a simple combat where I humiliate you in front of your beloved clan"

The conflict between the Uchiha's and the Hyuga's has existed for decades, it was almost hereditary for the battle to continue throughout the generations. The rivalry between the two clans caused frequent friction, in an effort to reduce the conflict, the Yondaime has appointed both clan leaders as his advisors **.** Although both had initially agreed, both opposed each other's philosophies.

 _"_ _You of all people must know Sasuke, appearances are deceiving."_

They are all apex predators competing for the crown.

Hyuga's are considered a discreet and guarded clan. Nevertheless, their power nor lineage is never to be doubted. Hiashi Hyuga; clan leader and a man of power. There is an old Hyuga proverb carved into the front gates of their household. _"The eyes echo the true emotions of the heart"_

A Byakugan user is easily distinguished in a sea of faces, mostly known for their pale skin and translucent eyes. Based on their ancient proverb alone, Sasuke chooses to believe they are completely merciless.

It was his father who taught him what _breed_ of family they truly were, a greedy and selfish clan.

 _"_ _They are hyenas, Sasuke. Tactful and deceiving. Scavengers that receive credit for devious_ _actions."_

In return, Uchiha's were branded as 'blood slayers'. Recognized as possessing the most powerful _Kekkei Genkai_ in the history of Konoha. Sasuke recognizes that pride is both the Uchiha's strength and undoing.

Stubborn and hard headed. Rumours spread further than wild fire.

 _Insanity._

To a certain degree, the infamous Hyuga proverb is accurate. The Sharingan reflected the emotions of the heart for it is triggered once an Uchiha undergoes a traumatic event. It produces a bottomless void that torments the soul.

Many Uchiha's slayed their own blood in order to achieve the second stage of the Sharingan.

Greed allowed them to willingly stain themselves with the blood of their own kin. Whether it was nature's cruel deception or it was survival of the fittest, the _Mangekyou_ is only accessible to certain Uchiha's.

Izuna was the embodiment of innocence. A man whose name was name is carved on memorials for young Uchiha children. Sasuke could never fathom how someone so kind and _free_ had slaughtered his own children and wife in order to achieve the true power of the Uchiha clan.

Upon realizing the madness he created, Izuna retorted to taking his own life. Adding an extra number to the list of dead Uchiha's that spiralled into madness. Through pure anger and fear, his brother, Madara Uchiha, unlocked the second stage of the Sharingan. The unique symbols of the _Mangekyou_ rotated as his eyes welled up with tears, mourning the loss of his brother. The villagers whispered, conspired that Madara himself drove his own brother into the clutches of insanity in order to unlock his true potential.

It was that very moment that defined the future of the Uchiha's, a clan who were later to be known as a clan that descended into insanity.

 _The curse of hatred_ left no mark, but caused deep cracks in one's mind; small cracks that grew into deep crevices, transforming into thick divides. It forced one to embrace their demons, for if they did not, they drowned. The darkness of the curse is agonizing. It produces jawless creatures that torments the users mind. Their sanity is enveloped by a dark void, their soul balancing on the line of life and death.

However it was worth it. An Uchiha is _expected_ to handle the delusions and emotional torments his mind produced. He must be defiant, to handle the pressure of his own demons clawing on his back.

 _'_ _Blood slayers'_

 _A crack transforms into a break. The porcelain shatters._

As a child, upon being told the story for the first time, Sasuke was terrified. He sobbed as he clung to his blankets, afraid that his own demons will suddenly materialize before him. He recalls his mother's warm smile, the crowfeet around her eyes barely visible. Her soothing voice whispering words that allowed him to drift into a deep slumber.

 _Spiders kill their own family in order to remain in power, in order to remain on the throne._

 **"** You really believe you would win?" he spits out. Neji glares at him, the veins around his eyes slowly contracting and throbbing. Sasuke inwardly flinches, the lack of pupils was _unnerving_.

Neji cocks his head to the side, a grin plastered onto his face. His chakra is thick, erratically spinning as if it was contained, eager to be set free and _unleash._

It's dauntingly beautiful.

In response, Sasuke's chakra thrashes, much darker and heavier than the Byakugan user. He senses the familiar warmth spread across his body, begging and tugging his insides. For a brief moment his chakra uncontrollably flares it nearly knocks him off his feet. Instead, he calmly contains it. His Sharingan spins, a kaleidoscope of black and red.

Sasuke slides his left leg forward as he positions himself in a fighting stance.

" _Never assume"_

Eager to feel the rush of his knuckles landing on that _arrogant bastards_ face. Sasuke can almost feel the bone crush under the weight of his fist, he can almost see the blood dripping, glowing as it contrasts with the bastard's skin. He's almost given the euphoria he's been waiting for when he suddenly feels a warm hand on his shoulder. Its grip is tight.

"Manners, Sasuke"

It doesn't come out menacing but Sasuke knows it's a hidden threat.

"Naruto and Sakura are waiting"

Only then does Sasuke tear his gaze away from Neji, only to land onto his Sensei. Kakashi's only visible eye crinkles into a smile. He places his palm onto his upper back, slightly nudging Sasuke in the direction of his team mates. It's a hint for Sasuke to comply and Sasuke is not foolish enough to ignore it.

Kakashi merely looks over his shoulder, his smile does not waver. "Guy sensei is waiting for you"

Teacher nor student look back.

 **—** **S—**

If Kakashi is worried, he does not show it.

Instead, he ruffles Sakura's hair, pats Naruto's back and gently squeezes Sasuke's shoulder.

"Good luck" he murmurs.

Kakashi's faith withered and died along with Rin and Obito. Nights sobbing and scrubbing dry skin never brought back the dead. Begging and praying did not bring back the dead. He understands faith is a fragile concept. Yet, when he looks at his students he sees Team Minato. A broken family willing to endure.

 _"_ _I promised Obito I would protect you with my life"_

Naruto pumps a fist into the air with an excited gleam in his eyes. "Ne, Sakura-chan, Sasuke. Let's do this"

 _He wonders whether he will find his own worth. He wonders whether he'll find his on gravity, an invisible force that beckons him to remain sane._

 **—** **S—**

The crowd is a mosaic of unfamiliar faces, all eager to witness a great combat. He is silently stunned by the amount of citizens attending the match. North end of the crowd, at the tip of the arena stands the Hokage, his robe swaying in the light autumn breeze. Naruto rolls his eyes, his father no doubt producing small gusts of winds to dramatize his entrance **.**

The Kazekage stands near the Hokage, face covered by the shadows of his straw hat. Swirls of emerald and white wrap around his smaller figure. With a tilt of his jaw, gold eyes catch Naruto's stare. The man does not belong. This is the breeze before the storm.

Sasuke flinches. There are hundreds in the crowds; from the Hokage himself to his aunt who baked him pastries since he was a child.

Naruto must have sensed his uneasiness because his fingertips lightly brush against Sasuke.

He doesn't utter a word. For silence is louder than thunder.

Pressure is a burden placed on his shoulders that does not budge.

 _In order to_ _kill the wolf he must become a lion, he must become a ferocious beast in order to hunt down the wolf. What the lion lacks, the fox completes. Although the fox is not the most feared and could not inflict damage to a wolf, he is able to recognize and diffuse any traps set by the wolves. He is cunning and using mere intelligence allows him to escape unsheathed._

 _"_ _A shinobi cannot only use muscle nor mind. Both need to coexist in order take down a pack of wolves. One must become fox to detect traps and recognize a wolf's weakness. One must be a lion in order to tear the flesh of wolves."_

A roar erupts from the east side of the arena, the citizens of Suna falling into a chant. The 'red-haired' is a small man with narrow shoulders, arms folded across his chest in a defensive stance. Forehead covered with a Kenji. Both of his teammates are covered with swirls of lavender war paint, an ancient Sunagakure tradition.

Sasuke tugs at the bandages wrapped around him arms, only stopping when he's satisfied that they are tight enough.

 _Muscles tear and bones break._

A masked ANBU member unexpectedly appears between the two teams, arms above his head holding a black flag. The man hides behind a mask of a tiger, orange stripes bright in contrast to his black clothing.

With a flick of his wrist the flag comes down.

 **—** **S—**

Sasuke manages to take down the man that intertwines his fingers with the strings of his puppets, controlling them. He's surprised by the man's power. His speciality is puppets and it doesn't take too long for Sasuke to notice his weakness, short ranged attacks.

 _The fox._

But Sasuke is caught off guard once the puppets begins to attack.

He freezes mid step.

For he is a puppet attempting to cut off his strings.

Naruto is a blur of orange struggling against Gaara's attacks.

Six Kunai's. Two thrown.

Gaara dodges one and deflects the other.

Naruto leaps in the air, twisting his body as he brings down a _Fuma Shuriken_. Gaara is faster, reflexes quicker with muscles moulded from a young age.

He meets the Uzumaki mid-air.

His fist barely grazes Naruto's check before both land on their feet, _Shuriken_ spinning in the distance. The Sand-nin patience wears thins and decides to rush the enemy.

Dozens of clones suddenly appear and each one disappears with a 'poof' with every blow Garra throws. For each one he takes down, another three appear.

Gaara snaps and commands the sand from his gourd to attack all surrounding clones.

A movement.

Clash of steel.

A sideways glace shows that _something_ is coming towards him at an incredible speed.

Foot in front of the other, he twists his body and allows chakra to gather at his feet.

Too late. Too slow.

The sand erupts from its vessel and spins before creating a semi shield, protecting him. The _Fuma Shuriken_ embeds itself into the shield, missing its target.

Gaara spins to meet his new attacker.

"Close one Sasuke!" yells Naruto as he comes rushing towards the Sand-nin followed by half a dozen clones.

Six precise blows and all the clones disappear.

Gaara dodges another two Kunai's before the third one grazes his cheek. The sand surrounding him erupts as a gush of wind blows it in the air.

"Gaara!" Temari yells as she brings down her fan, producing a large gust of wind.

He digs his teeth into his lower lip as he forces the sand to retreat back into his gourd.

 _ControlControl._

Sakura slams a fist into the earth and a crack appears between Temrai's feet.

She folds her fan before running to the edge of the arena. Infusing chakra in her right foot and both her arms, pushing against the large concrete wall as unsheathes her fan mid-air.

She brings its down with a ' _whoosh_ '.

The waves of wind causes Sasuke's shuriken to alter a few degrees from their target, completely missing the puppet master.

"Sakura!" he snaps as he dodges yet another wooden puppet.

She immediately appears on the other side of the arena, eyes wide while her hair sways in the wind as she mouths the word 'sorry'.

"This isn't for you, little girl" Temari hisses through clenched teeth as she opens he fan to its full capacity, feet wide open.

Sakura's upper lip curls in disgust before she tightens her gloves. Her knuckles are throbbing and her wrists are swollen but there is a fire that has erupted in her chest.

The clash of weapons echo as steel meets steel.

Forest meets ocean.

A blur of fists and flesh as Naruto clumsily side steps another attack, the sweat forming on his forehead glistening in the sun. There's a constant buzzing in his skull that has drowned out the sound of the crowd, he struggles to regain his composure. Gaara's chakra is infinite as the Sand of shield remains standing, hard as steel.

Sasuke's Sharingan spins as the side steps the puppet master's oncoming attack.

Inhale.

 _Rat_

 _Tiger_

 _Dog._

He slides as he avoids threads of chakra erupting from the puppets mouth.

A single kunai is thrown.

 _Ox_

 _Hare_

Fingers graze his weapon pocket before he completes the hand signal.

 _Tiger._

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" an inferno of fireballs erupts from his jaws.

"Shit!"

Temari feels the heat of the Jutsu and immediately slides away Sakura's fists before slamming her iron fan into the ground.

It instantly distinguishes Sasuke's fire technique. Kankuro's lips twists into a smirk.

"I thought-"

Dozens of Shuriken embed themselves into his forearms and thighs as he lets out a gurgled scream.

In an instant, Temari focuses all her attention on her fallen teammate. All Sakura needed was a moment and she was given a lifetime.

 _"_ _Shannaro!"_

Her left fist lands onto Temari's collarbone. The sand-nin is sent flying into the arena wall, the concrete cracking underneath her weight.

" _Never assume. Never judge your enemy, allow your enemy to unfold himself before you. The persona they perceive is the one they want you to see. They are merely hiding behind a mask. Be patient and you enemy will crumble his own mask."_

The cheering crowd echoes, chants of 'Konoha!' growing louder. The Sand Shield thickens. Gaara appears by the puppet master's side in an instant. Sasuke freezes mid attack.

 **"** Brother can you hear me?"

He suddenly envisions his own brother drowning in a pool of blood, gurgling on his _own_ bile. The thought alone causes Sasuke's knees to tremble, his body undergoing the physical effects of the madness his mind is able to conjure.

 _"_ _Foolish little brother"_

Gaara's chakra fluctuates, when he finally turns to face Sasuke there is no trace of tears or any emotional turmoil. Although, for the briefest moment, Sasuke notices a fracture in his mask. His eyes narrow as they grow cold, pupils darkening. A glimpse of the monster buried underneath layers of skin and muscle.

With a flick of his wrist, a hole rips open in the sand shield. With delicate hands he places his brother outside of the barrier, whispering words.

Suddenly a blur of orange flickers to view as Naruto hurls towards Gaara.

Sasuke knows Gaara's anger has somehow made him both faster and stronger because in an instant, he has returned to his previous position and the hole has immediately mended itself.

It all happens too fast that it almost plays out in slow motion. Sakura screams and Sasuke spins in time to notice her pale skin covered in grotesque blue marks, her hair a shade lighter than red.

 _Crack!_

His world fades to black with Naruto's voice ringing in his ears.

 **—** **S—**

Itachi flinches, his brother's defence was almost impenetrable and his attacks were strategic. But in a sheer moment of stupidity he momentarily allows his defences to fall.

 _Foolish._

He overhears Hiashi snicker and for a fleeting moment Itachi envisions burying the hilt of his kunai into the man's jugular, witnessing the blood gushing out in violet jets of crimson as his pupils grew darker.

Itachi blinks.

"I suggest you do not laugh at the fact that a Konoha genin is down." The Hokage almost hisses, eyes observing the arena below.

"Do you not notice?"

Hiashi's jaw slackens at the concept of being spoken to in such a manner, immediately straightening his back in order to regain his composure.

"The red-haired is a Jinchuuriki" Itachi replies, bitter that he hadn't noticed prior.

He suddenly bows before the Yondaime, head low as strands of his dark hair falls on his face, forming soft shadows underneath his cheekbones.

"Hokage-Sama, I wish to ask that you immediately terminate the fight. We have no information on the enemy. The risk is too high"

An awkward moment passes as the Hokage's gaze remains on his son, whose chakra had immediately flared in retaliation of his unconscious team mate. Minato's sense of pride swells as his chest constricts. Kushina would be proud.

"And what will the Suna think about us?" Fugaku asks.

Crimson meets charcoal.

"That we terminate the fight because it wasn't an easy opponent for the Hokage's son, let alone the alliance we have been attempting to mend for decades?"

Minato finally tears his gaze away from his son only to stare at Fugaku, eyes impassive.

"Your son has just been knocked unconscious. This is not only about my son"

Fugaku blinks rapidly before composing himself.

"My _son_ should have never allowed a moment of weakness to appear, if he hadn't he wou-"

Itachi immediately rises from his kneeling position, the black and red of his Sharingan swirling rapidly, his grip on his kunai pouch tightens.

Hiashi inhales sharply, Fugaku raises a dark eyebrow. Itachi knows it's a sign of his father's seething anger that will unleash any moment. For Fugaku's silence was much more frightening that his words and Itachi's act of defiance is a roaring clap of thunder.

As if on que, Tsunade appears, breathing rapidly as she quickly bows, mumbling a quite 'Hai'.

"I agree with captain Itachi, my student, Haruno Sakura, is also in grave danger as neither are equipped to fight a Jinchuuriki. Also-"

She hesitates, her eyes wander between Fugaku and Minato.

"The Jinchuuriki may not open the sand barrier if either of Konoha genin are injured, we have no way to aid them"

Kakashi faces his former mentor, his expression unreadable.

"Hokage-sama, do not forget Naruto is a Jinchuuriki himself, if we forfeit the match based on Gaara alone, then my team would automatically fail. They also have an Uchiha on the team"

His gaze flickers to Itachi before continuing.

"Allow it to continue for now, we do not want to alert the Kazekage of any excuse to not con-"

"Kakashi" growls Tsunade, face darkening. "Naruto's Jinchuuriki has been sealed and under control for the past decade. _This_ Gaara person may-"

"Yes, but he has been training underneath Jiraiya. His control is-"

"You believe that man taught Naruto anything? For god's sake, Jiraiya would have-"

"What do you propose?" snaps back Kakashi, fists clenched in his pockets

"Enough" demands Minato, the breeze momentarily freezes.

His eyes flicker between the trios standing before him as he responds.

"Kakashi, this is your team. Do what you think is best. However-"

Inhale.

"My son is your responsibility."

The copy-nin knows his former mentor well enough to understand it is not a threat, rather a thread of trust. Instead Kakashi bows, whispers a quite thank you and disappears.

Minato faces the small group of ANBU surrounding him before placing his gaze onto Itachi. "Follow Captain Hatake's orders. Itachi, take your best men and remain stationed in the arena. Guard the shield if in any case a moment of weakness arises, destroy it"

He tears his gaze away from the match just as Naruto manages to land a surprisingly poorly aimed kick. The sand Jinchuuriki was getting reckless.

Itachi merely nods before he disappears.

Tsunade briefly hesitates as the Hokage places a warm hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

Minato meets the Kazekage stare and for the briefest of moments the man flashes a smile. Although, by the time the Hokage blinks the man has vanished.

 **—** **S—**

When he finally regains consciousness, he briefly wishes he hadn't. He rapidly blinks, the blurry haze slowly disappearing. Shadows are dancing in front of him before they converge, forming dark rotating specks. The smell of freshly spilled blood is heavy, it lingers on his clothing.

 _"_ _Sasuke, you will eventually get used to the concept of death"_

 _His voice was hard, almost bitter as the breeze carried his words across the fields._

 _Spring._

 _Black locks swayed as the young Uchiha shook his head._

He lay in agony in the midst of chaos and pain. Blue and red blemishes litter his pale skin, a mixture of his own blood and bile cling to his shirt. He forces himself to move, to grind through the pain as he ignores the screaming protests of his body.

He senses Naruto's chakra becoming slower, its usual erratic aura slowly subsiding. Naruto is a genin that endures, he pushes and he forces. He breaks through barriers in order to protect his team mates, to protect his pride. But his lack of organization has always lead to his downfall. He charges and eventually breaks because he is never able to completely master his chakra.

With a subtle moan Sasuke _forces_ his body to sit up using his palms as support. He instantly notices Sakura kneeling a few metres away. Her eyes are closed and her cheeks are swollen. A green glow radiating from her fingertips, he could sense the warmth of her chakra from miles away.

Sasuke hisses as he activates his Sharingan, his pupils burning in defiance as the dancing shadows appear momentarily. He hopes Gaara does not notice the flare in his chakra.

He doesn't. Sasuke silently promises himself to pray to the gods at the Uchiha shrine tonight.

 _"_ _What will you do if a loved one is in danger? Will you become a fox or lion?"_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened._

Fox.

"Naruto!" he hoarsely yells out, his mouth dry as he eagerly licks his lips.

The blurred colours stop for a moment. Naruto eyes widen in relief upon seeing his teammate conscious. Gaara's smirk morphs into a grin.

And without a moment to spare, he lunges towards Sasuke.

 _"_ _When the rabbit begs for help the fox comes running."_

Someone screams his name but his mind does not process. All he sees is gold and pink. He envisions forest and oceans.

Yet all he hears is the clashing of metal and hushed words.

"Teme!" Naruto breathes out, legs visibly shaking from his lack of chakra. His body barely hanging onto the last threads of his preserved chakra.

 _"_ _But not to help, but to feed."_

"I guess it makes us even" even though all he can see is the back of Naruto's revolting orange jacket, he can _sense_ the bastard smirking.

For once, Sasuke grins in response.

Gaara snarls as he forces his entire weight against the Kyuubi vessel, yet he does not budge.

"Just die already! Die!" growls Gaara as forces himself to retreat, only to hurl into another attack.

No words are exchanged between the two boys but Naruto has trained besides Sasuke long enough to understand how the Uchiha thinks. Naruto turns to face his friend and rival, an unrecognizable emotion flickers across his eyes before it abruptly disappears.

Naruto nods, understanding the unspoken plan.

With speed that surprises Sasuke, Naruto appears on the other side of the field, immediately followed by an enraged Gaara.

 _"_ _I will resemble a fox when needed."_

 _Kakashi's smile is genuine. The small blemishes around his eye deepen._

Sasuke turns his attention towards Sakura, who has managed to crawl towards him, her condition much worse at a closer range.

"Sakura I need you to heal me, Naruto wont-"

She eagerly nods, swiftly understanding.

Within seconds Sasuke senses the familiar warmth of chakra surging through his body, his bones mending together and the headache subsides. Once the shadows disappear and he's confident his muscles have repaired, he gently grabs her wrists.

"Preserve your chakra for Naruto" he weakly mumbles.

She meekly nods in response, unable to formulate words.

 **—** **S—**

When a piece of china is dropped, it shatters. It does not break. It does not crack. It does not bear fractures. It immediately shatters, pieces of porcelain scatter. When Sasuke kneels to pick up the sharp edged pieces he struggles. Each piece produces a cut, a scar. Sasuke simply continues collecting the fragments. Staring at the blood as it oozes onto the ground. Splashes of crimson against his pale fingers.

Time heals. Scars remain.

 **—** **S—**

When Naruto screams it is not with joy, it is not with fear. It is with pure agony. The scream echoes and to Sasuke unknown belief, will continue to haunt him in his future nightmares. The second scream is harsher, colder. The sounds he produces feel like physical blows to Sasuke. Each groan and each whimper renders Sasuke immobile. His bones creak and his muscles tear for each drop of blood Naruto loses.

Eternity passes before Sasuke shifts his gaze towards Naruto, afraid of what he may see.

Thorn like spikes impale his limbs onto the ground, their jagged sharp edges gleaming in the sunlight. Fiery jets of crimson gush from his wounds, for each moment that passes it grew more brutal. With each breath Naruto inhales the pain intensifies. His muscles tremble. His consciousness slips. When the dark abyss surrounds his mind he silently whimpers. Its sharp edges graze him as he is pulled into the shadows.

Blood never flowed gracefully, it poured out rapidly. It was never a quite river. It was an angry ocean, struggling to free itself. Crimson was a colour Sasuke has learnt to despise; the colour of his clan's true power. It's the colour that spills when Kakashi manages to graze his skin with a kunai. The colour of Sakura's cheeks when she speaks to him.

Moments pass and Sasuke does not move. He remains rooted, his feet refusing to obey. He knows he must do something because there is a commotion in the crowd. There are screams and sobs. There are colours merging and a blur of animal masks. But he does not move.

 _"_ _What happens if the wolf avoids the traps? Will the lion survive?" Sasuke questions. He lay on the grass, legs crossed as his finger twirled around a long blade of grass._

It's Sakura who reacts first.

"Naruto!" she screams, almost begs. In a moment of sheer stupidity, she lunges towards her fallen team mate.

Sasuke yells her name as he attempts to pursue her. He knows it's too late. His Sharingan rapidly swirls as he attempts to reach out his hand to grab her.

His fingertips grace the cotton of her shirt, the symbol of the Haruno clan staring at him.

Everything occurs in slow motion, he sees it happening. The spikes pierce her stomach, barely grazing her lungs as they exit through her back. He sees her pancreas and intestines rip apart. He sees her bones break in a gruesome matter. He sees her veins slash as the familiar crimson river flows again. He sees her forest eyes widen as she witnesses her life flash before her.

 _"_ _The molars are used to rip apart flesh. Canines are used to asphyxiate the prey, closing in on the throat, blocking airways, killing the prey. The incisors are used to specifically tear the internal organs."_

Something cracks in Sasuke.

Not the way porcelain cracks when it's dropped. The way lightning cracks against the lifeless sky. The way the heavens unleash its fury.

His mind is too slow to process his own actions.

With a crack of lightning Sasuke suddenly appears besides Sakura. He roughly grabs her by the waist before forcefully shoving them both into the ground, narrowly missing the spikes.

 _"_ _What do you think?" Kakashi asks, masking his curiosity._

 _Sasuke clenches his fists, crushing the blade of grass as he rips it from its root before answering._

 _"_ _Yes. He will survive"_

Genma, the nicotine addicted ANBU stiffens.

The Hokage's chakra is erratic. It's dark and threatening as the trees bow in fear of the raging winds. Minato clenches his fists as he watches his only son suffer. His chakra continues to thrash, forcing the winds to howl, on the brink of forming a whirlwind.

Gaara suddenly groans, gripping the sides of his head as he roughly lands on his knees. He is pushing his mental and physical barriers.

Sasuke inhales. Afraid of opening his eyes. Afraid to see the dead of corpse of Sakura laying beneath him, her lifeless eyes staring into his.

Her sobs immediately subside any fears and doubts he had.

He exhales.

In response she buries her face into his shoulder, her sobs are quite but they ring in his ears.

"N-nar-ruto"

Sasuke digs his teeth into his bottom lip in hopes of distracting himself. But it doesn't. He knows he cannot comfort her. Instead, he detaches himself from her, rolling onto his back.

 _Are you afraid?_

"Enough!" roars Gaara. A bruised Temari appears before him, visibly attempting to calm him down.

The ground shakes and his mask fractures.

Sasuke immediately calms himself, forcing his body to stand.

His voice is harsh and barely audible "Sakura I need-"

"Sasuke. Stop." In contrast to his, her voice and her expression is hard.

He absentmindedly retreats.

"Just surrender. It's okay. We put up a fair fight but it's near impossible. He's just too strong and I can't-"

She interrupts herself with her own sob, gripping her elbows as she brings her knees towards her forehead.

"W _ill you become the fox if there's a chance the lion will survive?" Kakashi asks_

 _Sasuke frowns, lines forming between his eyebrows before answering._

 _"_ _Why would I retreat if using force will help me win?"_

He senses Kakashi's chakra and immediately spins. The copy-nin is merely a few metres away, the sand shield separating teacher from student. He is evidently trembling as he places his palms onto the thick shield.

"Sasuke…"

And for once the great copy-nin is at a loss for words.

An unknown expression flickers beneath his hard façade before it disappears. The emotion is long gone before Sasuke can recognize it.

"Yield"

Sasuke blinks.

"Yield" Kakashi repeats, his voice deeper.

A blur of black lands besides his Sensei, the bleeding red of his Sharingan swirling.

"Sasuke"

Inhale.

"Sasuke, yield. He's a Jinchuuriki, you can't defeat him and we can't find a way through the barrier. The Kazekage has disappeared. This could be an attack-"

But Sasuke has long blocked out his brother voice, instead the cogs of his mind begin to spin.

The shield grows thicker and heavier.

Sasuke returns his attention to Naruto. Blood seeps through pale lips as the Kyuubi's chakra mends the extensive damage.

"Do you yield Uchiha?" the fan wielder hisses, obviously limping while bearing the weight of her brother.

"Sasuke" repeats Itachi urgently, almost desperately.

 _"_ _You will become a lion when needed, you will rip apart flesh and bathe in fresh blood. You will have stained hands that no soap can ever remove. You will suffer. You will kill. You will bend and eventually you will break. But you will never betray your team mate's nor your family. You will sacrifice. You will heal."_

The sound of a thousand birds roars to life, drowning out his brother's pleas.

 **—** **S—**

He manages to eliminate the fan wielder who proves herself much brighter than the puppet master.

Gaara is the larger wolf to hunt.

 _One._ Dodge and inhale. _Two._ Defend and exhale. _Three_. Attack and breathe.

A crack appears in Sasuke's defence and Gaara takes complete advantage, managing to land a solid kick into Sasuke's ribs, forcing him to skid away. Sasuke hisses, unsheathing a kunai as he stabs the ground in an attempt to regain his balance.

All Gaara required was a crack and Sasuke was _broken._

Gaara descends his fury onto Sasuke, the Sand-nins screams echo around them as he continues to brutally attack the Uchiha. Foam forms at the corners of him mouth as he mutters incoherent words. Sasuke knows whatever shred of dignity he had has long been burned as he shelters his head with his arms, wrapping himself into a cocoon. Only when Gaara has suddenly stopped, when his breathing is loud and he's evidently shaking does Sasuke allow his muscles to relax.

"Pathetic" hisses Gaara. For a split second Sasuke envisions his own father standing above him, whispering the very same word with Sasuke's blood on his hands.

 _"_ _What do you do if the wolf is too powerful?"_

The ocean rises and the rivers overflow. Sasuke is sinking, drowning. This time it's in blood. It's in his lungs, his kidneys and in his hair. When he inhales he tastes blood and when he sniffs he smells blood.

 _Sasuke shrugs. His Sensei's riddles were becoming ridiculous._

And when he opens his eyes he sees blood.

Red everywhere.

 _"_ _You try to combine the tactics of a fox and a lion"_

He doesn't know what happens and he doesn't recognize who he is, but he is soothed by the sudden loud roar of thunder.

It is deafening and soothing. It is beautifully painful as he drowns in an ocean of crimson.

 _A regretful expression flashes across the man's face. It immediately disappears._

 _"_ _A wolf is territorial, it forms bonds beyond the ties of blood."_

There's a roar, Sasuke hears it. There's a roar and it's not from the heavens.

For a brief moment Sasuke assumes it's a creature but immediately dismisses the thought. Blaming his fractured sanity causing him to hallucinate.

 _"_ _The wolf is ferocious"_

He is unaware of how the events occurred. Gaara is on the ground and the sand shield around them begins to crack before crumbling.

 _"_ _In order to defeat a wolf"_

Sasuke knows that even a hare is a worthy opponent, for its symbol was needed to complete the fireball Jutsu.

This time, he drowns in his insanity.

 **—** **S—**

The crack deepens and the piece of porcelain crumbles, fragments of itself scatter across the floor. It can no longer mend its scars, it can no longer hide its crack. It lays on the floor broken, the damage irreversible.

Only when blue moulds to black and light transitions into darkness does Sasuke find tranquillity. Peace was in the mind and his mind was shattered, long destroyed by the crushing waves of the sea. He knows red is blood and black is a never ending void. He knows blue is Naruto and green is Shisui. He knows yellow is his mother and brown is his father. He _knows_ this because his world is white and black and they were the only ones in colour, the only ones worthy enough to be colourful. Sasuke is grey, an equal mix of dark and light, of happiness and sadness.

He was a lost boy. Chasing a rabbit down a hole while hundreds of foxes eyed him out hungrily.

 _"_ _You must become a wolf"_

 **A/N:** Chapters are getting longer but they may shorten for next few chapters, depending on context. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Inspired by the song 'I spoke to the devil in Miami, he said everything would be fine- 'XXXTentacion'

Yes, I did attempt to write a poem/song. Forgive me.

 _Anima vestra = your soul_

 _xxx_

 _Jump, jump up and down_

 _Hop like a rabbit_

 _Running from a fox_

 _Don't you dare_

 _Trip on rocks._

 _Run, run as fast as a deer_

 _If your quite you can hear_

 _A slithering snake_

 _Hunting a rat_

 _Quite, quite, as silent as a cat_

 _When the fox chases the mouse_

 _Hide, hide in your house_

 _Don't fall down, don't fall down_

 _The lion is the one with the crown._

 _xxx_

If madness is falling Sasuke is drowning. The line between sanity and insanity has been blurred, long gone. And Sasuke has overstepped the boundary.

He no longer bends, rather breaks. In the recesses of his mind the creature does not whisper nor does it gently urge. It screams and claws against his skull, ripping nerves and tearing tissue. His eyes bleed, crimson morphing into black as it drips from his chin. He wipes away the dark droplets but they continue to flow, a river rushing to join the impatient ocean.

Men with hollow eyes emerge from the darkness, limping towards him, begging for help. He's mortified, obsidian eyes widen as he struggles to stand. To _compose_ himself.

But his eyes continue to bleed and his hands continue to tremble. A creature with black pupils reaches out for him, nails sharp enough to draw blood if grazed against skin.

 _"_ _Sasuke"_

The blind men fall into a chant.

" _Anima vestra"_

 **—** **S—**

 _113 seconds_

One hundred and thirteen seconds.

Was all the amount of time needed for Uchiha Itachi to finally comprehend the true importance of Sasuke.

Seven.

Seven year old Sasuke tumbled in the grassy fields, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled. A flawless smile graced his face, lips pouted.

His laughter was paradise; it pierced through the dark abyss, reaching out a hand.

Itachi watched with wary eyes while seated on the docks of the Chita Lake. Feet submerged in the icy waters below, numbing his body. It allowed him to temporarily forget his demons and suffering. For Itachi's theory was if one could numb the physical pain, the emotional pain is bound to fade.

Oh how wrong he was.

 _Don't fall down. Don't fall down._

Sasuke continued singing, running in circles as the warm glow of the sun caressed his porcelain skin. The days of spring in Konoha were truly beautiful.

 _But never as beautiful as him._

"Itachi!" Sasuke gleefully yelled, running at an incredible speed towards his brother. Itachi allowed his façade to slip as his lips quirked into a smirk. Sasuke showed no signs of slowing down, instead seemed to gain speed as he neared his brother.

"Sasuke…" Itachi warned. But the youngest did not heed his brothers warning, almost seemed to ignore it. He collided with the elder's body. Sasuke expected the collision to have a soft impact but he _must_ have miscalculated because he completely forgot his older brother consisted of bones and muscle.

"Ooooww" groaned Sasuke, gently rubbing his forehead in which Itachi's elbow had clashed with. "That hurt!" he pouted, glaring at his elder brother.

Black hair swayed as Itachi shook his head.

"Foolish little brother"

Sasuke growled, blowing a strand of navy hair away from his forehead. "I am not."

Instead, Itachi chuckled. Sasuke was stubborn, indeed a true Uchiha. The elder of the two gestured for him to come closer, wanting to inspect the red mark on his younger brother's forehead. "Show me" he urged softly. Sasuke nervously nears as his eyes remain glued to Itachi's elbows, afraid they would unexpectedly attack him.

Itachi gently brushed away navy locks, his fingers intertwined in Sasuke's hair for a moment. Two fingers extended as they landed on the blotched skin. Sasuke fell back, as if the mere poke was a heavy blow. "Nii-san!" he growled as his cheeks flushed, this time from embarrassment.

It all happened too quick, too sudden that if Itachi blinked, the moment would have passed.

It was a slip. A mere tumble.

Time slowed down as everything blurred, Sasuke's hand reached out instinctively, attempting to grab Itachi's sleeve. Soft cotton grazes delicate fingers. He misses. Distorted images transform into sharp lines, eyes wide and mouth agape. Sasuke's scream is caught in his throat and suddenly he is plunged into the icy waters of the river.

Falling is simple and Sasuke _plunges._

Itachi remains rooted, eyes wide and jaw slackened. Muscles twitch in defiance. Nerves beg and scream. Instead he remains frozen as time slowly ticks by.

The splashing sounds return as Sasuke attempts to break the surface, struggling against the gravity of the weight.

He fails.

The surface is disappearing. The darkness is consuming. Water engulfs him. Jaws unclench to form air bubbles that do not survive to the surface. Sapphire deepens until shadows form, blurring his vision.

Itachi watches on, the cogs in his mind churning at rapid speeds.

It could all be so simple.

Sasuke slipped into the lake as he has yet to master the art of swimming. No one was around the premise and his instinctive flare of chakra could not be detected from miles away. _It could all be so simple._

He could save his younger brother. Save him from his own destiny, from his own awaited insanity. For each gasp of air and for each attempted scream at help, Itachi's mind supported his theory. He could prevent Sasuke suffering a great amount of pain. He would no longer be used as a puppet nor as a tool.

However his muscles began to twitch and protest, his fingers began to fidget while his nervous system enters overdrive as his body begs for him to move, to save his own flesh.

 _Don't fall down, don't fall down_.

Sasuke's voice rings in his ears.

Itachi dives.

113 seconds.

 **** _"_ _Madness is in the very heart of every Uchiha's mind. For madness and tragedy allows them to achieve the Sharingan."_

The water is cold. It burns against his skin as it robs him of all heat.

Itachi grips onto the broken doll. Sharp nails dig into Sasuke's skin that will no doubt bloom into bruises. Strokes of pain and shock attempt to nibble at his mind, yet his ultimate focus is on Sasuke. They both break the surface as they gasp for air. Blue lips tinged with purple tremble as they struggle to formulate words.

Sharingan flashes to life as one black tomoe spins rapidly.

When Itachi is five he learns that love is difficult.

When he is nine he learns love is protective.

When he is ten he learns that love is manipulative.

Now he understands that love is destructive.

 **—** **S—**

 _The moment Sasuke's Chidori slams into soft flesh, the barrier cracks and turns into dust. Minato is by his son's side within moments, ignoring the cries of the ANBU guards. He holds Naruto in a rough embrace, sharp nails dig into flesh as jagged canines rip into his lower lip. Fear and anger constrict his arteries and numb his veins. Chaos erupts as members of the ANBU position themselves around the Hokage, citizens flee the arena in an attempt to escape and hide from the creature that manifested from nature herself. Minato senses Kurama unleashing, he senses chains creaking and a low rumble erupting from the pit of his stomach. Yet all that matters is Naruto, Naruto is the only soul worth protecting and unleashing Kurama for._

 _Kushina will never forgive him._

 _This is the first mistake the Hokage allows to occur._

" _Broken bones heal. Shattered souls do not"_

The disappearance of the Kazekage arises rumours and fear amongst the civilians. It takes hours to discover the dead, bloated body of the Fourth Kazekage. Body rotting as maggots litter his face. Proof that the man was possessed by an unfamiliar chakra, dark shackles chained him as he was forced to do the mysterious man's work. Forbidden Justus required a concealed and powerful chakra In order to be performed. The news of his death brings with it the whirlwind of politics. Suna's shinobi's and citizens flee the Land of Fire once their leader disappears. Gaara and his teammates vanish in the commotion. The alliance between Sunagakure and Konohagakure ended the moment it began. An untameable beast that has shattered its shackles was better left alone, or hunted.

Konoha produced the best of hunters.

 **—** **S—**

Fear is quiet. Fear is cunning. It is a still creature that slowly envelopes its victims. It taunts its victims and devours the strongest of shinobi. It creeps against skin and crawls in the darkest of hours, wrapping itself against Sasuke skin, gentle but harsh. It leaves him immobile, frozen in fear. Fear is merciless.

It is fear that forces him to move.

Sasuke has sharp pieces that refuse to smooth over time. Harsh edges that tend to scar him when he pushes himself beyond the limits he can control. Sasuke is not oblivious. He sees Sakura, a female shinobi derived from a clan predominantly civilians. Sasuke knows when Sakura finally tells her father her dream is to become a ninja, he merely brushes her off with a chuckle.

" _Sakura dear it's too dangerous. Besides, your mother needs the help with the family business"_

But Sakura refuses to acknowledge the life her mother has created for herself, instead she pushes and forces her dream to bloom. She studies and trains for hours in order to surpass her academy classmates.

For each high grade she receives, she soars. Beaming and laughing as she rushes towards her father. Eager to prove to himself and her family that she will develop into a worthy Kunoichi. Her father's smile is warm yet it does not reach his eyes. Later that night he enters the family shrine with glassy eyes accompanied with a gentle breeze of hope.

Sakura cracks once she discovers who her teammates are. Both sons derived from legendary clans and fathers, both in their own league. Once she enters her home she feels plagued as if a sickness is crawling underneath her skin. For each D-ranked mission Team Seven completes, she breaks. Minor cracks forming a deep crevice that will directly end with her demise.

Yet when she meets her father's gaze a sense of guilt washes over her and she's forced to slip on the mask she has managed to perfect overtime. She grips onto her dream with quivering fingers and a heavy soul. She refuses to let go. She shatters through her expectations and remains focused. This was Sakura Haruno's ninja way. Unspoken promises should never be broken.

Her father allows tears of joy to drips from his eyes, for Sakura has never seen her father weep openly. He embraces her tightly and congratulates her for becoming the legendary Sannin's apprentice. She allows the joy to consume her, just for the moment. The candles in the Haruno shrine burn brightest that night.

When Sakura gives up and begs Sasuke to do the same, a dull flame flickers to life in his mind. How dare she, how dare she give up when she herself refused to end training sessions until Naruto begged Kakashi for a short rest. When she was the only one amongst the trio that managed to perfect her chakra control. When Sasuke _himself_ asked her for advice because he was truly _confident_ he has never witnessed such perfected chakra control in his life.

Sasuke knows fear is causing her, forcing her to unbind and let go. He knows it's triggering her fight or flight mode and no doubt she chooses the latter. It robs her sanity as her entire focus is on the broken body oozing unusual large amounts of blood. She whispers and begs for Sasuke to let go and yield. The temptation is almost worth it. Almost.

In those few moments of self-loathing Sasuke understands Naruto will never forgive him if he dares to surrender. It is Naruto's ninja way to never succumb to defeat, even if one must break in the process.

 _"_ _You cannot mend the unmendable."_

A touch of anguish envelopes his mind, consuming all his rationality. Embraces of pain and strokes of death leave white scars and bruised knuckles. Underneath the thrashing waves are hands that beckon Sasuke, grab him and force him to drown. The tide grows stronger, their grips are tighter. There is a subtle fracture, a slight gap. His mind drifts. Floating towards the gap.

Sasuke begs that his sanity does not slip through the crack.

Lightning blinds his senses yet he can hear the unmistakably loud roar of thunder. His palm is on fire as _Chidori_ roars to life. His shoulder spams in response as his limit begins to approach.

" _Push"_

And so he does.

 **—** **S—**

 _Akamaru is unsettled, he whimpers as his muzzle rubs against Kiba's calf. Kiba hesitantly pats his thick fur, eyes glued to the fight unfolding below. He would have never dreamed of witnessing a fight of this scale, would have never guessed how powerful Naruto truly is. Whimpers transform into soft howls as his pleads grow louder, more urgent._

 _"_ _Shhh boy it's okay. There's nothing to fear" he mumbles reassuringly as his upper lip curls ever so slightly. It does little to subside Akamaru's fears. The very DNA that surges in his body is the same shared with great wolves. Years of lineage and instinct forged and placed in his very bones._

 _Akamaru's instinct is never wrong._

 _Instead he whimpers and seeks shelter by his owner's feet, awaiting the storm that will undoubtedly create chaos. Akamaru feared the roaring sound of thunder, for it caused the earth to tremble in fear. He feared the flash of lightning, for it blinded his senses and disrupted his coordination. He feared the unknown wrath that is bound to shatter them all._

 _"_ _Don't crack like porcelain. Crack like lightning."_

Kakashi lives alone. Witnessing the death of loved ones has proven to him loneliness and isolation is the best of healers. Old wounds reopen once he sees _Chidori_ burst to life. New scars form once Naruto's screeching voice shatters the clouds of doubt surrounding Kakashi. He recognises the determination surrounding Sasuke, the choice to lay his life for Naruto. To rush and defend loved ones before witnessing death claim what is rightfully hers **.** Kakashi freezes once Sasuke pushes and bends, shatters and mends. Kakashi cannot breathe when a glimpse of Obito is seen as Sasuke rushes towards the sand-nin, followed by the screeching sound of a thousand birds.

Naruto and Sasuke. Obito and himself.

 _Too close._

 _Too far._

 _"_ _Cannot love the unlovable"_

 _"_ _Does it hurt to watch him from afar, to watch him grow and lean without you?"_

 _Obsidian flicker to crimson._

 _"_ _You love him"_

 _A sharp inhale._

 _"_ _More than you should"_

Broken promises haunt him. Shattered fragments click into place once Itachi sees Sasuke's Sharingan flicker to life, muscles tense as strands of black hair sway in the storm the Hokage has conjured. _Foolish boy._ The shield shatters and crumbles towards the floor. Sasuke's body lands in milky hands and soft skin.

" _Don't fall down, don't fall down_

 _The lion is the one with the crown."_

Sasuke's voice rings in his head and the sudden surge of chakra is uncontrollable. It is Uchiha Itachi himself who is prepared to obliterate part of the village for his younger brother. Only for him, always for him.

Naruto is a container, a vessel for a Jinchuriki and the amount of preserved chakra he holds is astounding. His ability to heal at such a quick pace shocks Tsunade herself who has witnessed men survive with their organs exposed hanging from their abdomen. She spends hours scrubbing her raw and dry hands. Flakes of dead skin and old blood twirl in the sink before following the stream of water into the drain. Blood stains may fade but scar tissue is tough.

The Yondaime breaks behind closed doors and locked windows. He weeps with relief and anger. Relief that his only living son will live the next day. Anger for allowing himself to lose control. The sealed Kyuubi is restless, stirring and dangerously close.

 **—** **S—**

There is a gnawing feeling, a creature that lives deep within his mind that constantly attempts to rip his medulla. At times it is agonizing and uncontrollable, begging to be released. On rare occasion it is tameable, easy to deceive and control. Itachi Uchiha is _afraid_. Afraid when the time comes that he will no longer be able to control the monster that hides underneath layers of flesh and muscle. It is the very same creature that creates a mockery of him. It laughs and screams. He convinces himself that this beast is not a part of him, it is merely a fragment of his imagination. After all Itachi is always the deceiver, never the deceived

Shisui settles by the banks of the river, legs crossed as his gaze remains on the calm stream. Once consisted of high tides and foaming edges is now a calm and gentle part of the ocean. A blurry memory arises, two young boys pebble skipping near the river. Long hair swaying in the gentle wind. _Oh he was so tempted. So eager to tuck that loose strand of hair behind his milky ear_. Shisui immediately dismisses the memory as his eyes flicker towards the sky, cotton clouds and a flaming orb. There is no gain in dwelling on the past. His fingers curl into his weapons pouch as they cling to a cool metallic weapon, unsheathing a kunai his father had gifted him. He twirls the weapon around his index finger lazily in an attempt distract himself from his thoughts.

His mind drifts to the fight. To the lightning and thunder that was unleashed on earth. He had never witnessed _Chidori in its true form_ , only heard whispers of Hatake performing it. For it required both speed and the Sharingan, however when Shisui himself attempted the lightning Jutsu, he was left with a bruised wrist. He is not compatible with the lightning element, fire burns is in his veins **.**

Itachi appears a few moments later. Time ticks by and neither of the two say a word.

Shisui is the one to shatter the silence. (It has always been Shisui)

"Danzo will want him"

There's a sharp intake of breath before Itachi replies.

"I know"

"Sasuke demonstrated unique skill today. No doubt Konoha would want to forge a weapon from his new acquainted power" Shisui pushes, but gently. He knows glass is delicate and he did not have the mental strength to gather and mend shattered pieces.

Instead Itachi shakes his head. "He means too much to Naruto. The Hokage would never allow it"

Shisui raises an eyebrow before finally facing his younger cousin.

"The Hokage will put his son before the village?"

Itachi's gaze darkens before meeting Shisui's stare. Distant and blurry. "He is not _choosing._ Instead he is attempting to balance both. The Hokage knows his relationship with his son is delicate, hence he won't dare to take away _my brother_ "

Shisui gaze returns to the river, ever so calm.

"However, it does not rule out that Konoha won't attempt to use him for her own reasons." Shisui whispers, the sharp edge of the kunai grazes him softly.

"I am not afraid of Konoha's decision. The village will leave him be. Danzo will not"

Shisui is hesitant as his finger twitches against the kunai. _So easy, so very easy. Just a deep slash against the humming artery and it could all end._ Shisui understands who the kings and queens are, he recognizes who the pawns are. Uchiha's are never pawns.

"What will you do"?

What a ludicrous question, Shisui had no doubt of what Itachi is capable of. He does not doubt the lengths his cousin is willing to take in order to protect his brother, even from himself. No doubt Itachi will harm both of them in the process. The wall of bitterness he will build will be unbreakable, unclimbable.

"Are you okay?" barely an octave higher than a whisper.

Another absurd question Shisui asks. He does not need an answer, he knows.

Itachi freezes as he struggles to maintain his growing anger. His hidden rage seeps through cracks as his chakra fluctuates dangerously. He has barely managed to compose himself long enough in order to speak to Shisui with a sane mind. Watching his brother foolishly charge towards the enemy _knowin_ g the consequences, that Itachi could have potentially lost Sasuke in that very moment triggers an unknown beast deep within him.

"Foolish boy" Itachi whispers through clenched teeth.

Shisui knows that he has lost.

Itachi leaves with a flock of raven.

Shisui faces the sun touched sky. Its main source of light disappearing over the horizon. Stars will soon bloom, littering the darkened skies of Konoha. Scattered orbs of light that dance along the skies, winking and casting shadows amongst the village's buildings.

Stars are merely burning gas. They eventually die, like everything else.

 _"_ _Cannot fix the unfixable"_

 **—** **S—**

Itachi finds him in the clan's garden, body facing the floating clouds as grass grazes pale skin. Bandages litter his arm and legs as the lack of chakra is evident with his posture. For a moment Itachi decides to stand there and admire his brother's beauty. Yet he is not here to admire.

Sasuke senses his brother's presence before Itachi chooses to reveal himself, neither say a word. Weeks have passed since the Chunnin exams and Itachi has yet to confront him.

Sasuke inhales before forcing his body to sit up, eyes still avoiding his brother's.

"I'm sorry. _Okaa-san_ lectured me of the dangers of pushing my limits and father refuses to-" eyes flicker curiously towards his brother before he continues. "She says I don't need to prove to the village or the clan that-"

He gestures with his hand as if it was a good enough explanation.

"I just couldn't control anything. Watching Naruto in his state and-"

He allows his voice to fade

Itachi says nothing as an uncomfortable silence grows between them.

A stroke of anger is all Itachi requires as the need for destruction burns in his veins. He steps closer towards his brother, the urge to ravish and consume grows ever so stronger.

"Arrogant foolish boy" hisses Itachi between clenched teeth, barely meters away from his brother. Sasuke stands his ground, fingers curling into fists as he lifts his body from the ground.

"Tell me"

He inhales deeply.

 _"_ _Tell me"_

Louder, closer.

"Tell me why you chose to go against what I said when I specifically told you not to"

Sasuke's mask cracks as confusion seeps in, however it immediately mends, guarding himself with anger. "You're angry because I didn't follow what you-"

"No" suddenly Itachi snaps back, upper lip twitching as he grows a step closer.

"Your pride and need of approval is no excuse for acting out on mere stupidity!"

Every word pronounced slices the dark tension, which seemed to deepen for each second that passed. Anger had manifested itself into hatred. Thorns pricked delicate fingers and fractured old promises.

Sasuke's shock transforms itself into anger as the familiar throbbing of his Sharingan comes to life.

"I chose to protect Naruto!"

Itachi immediately closes the gap between them with one step. A hand suddenly reaches out, fingers curling against his neck, the artery underneath humming. Crimson bores into his soul.

"Stupid, pathetic boy _. Did you think you could reach my level?"_ his breaths come out in puffs, warming Sasuke's flaming stained cheeks.

Itachi witnesses a crack. He pushes. He knows even glass is bound to shatter when met with a powerful blow.

"Did you think you could merely surpass me by foolishly charging into the battlefield, attempting to boast in front of the village" he hisses, lips barely grazing the shell of Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke attempts to argue with a snide remark, however Itachi's grip is iron; cold and harsh. Dark specks begin to form as he struggles to remain conscious, his heart thudding against his ribcage, begging for oxygen.

 _Drowning_

Itachi releases his grip.

The moment he let's go, Sasuke charges.

He sees red. He sees an ocean of crimson and dark thunderous skies. _Chidori_ screams in anguish as lightning crackles in his palm. Itachi's nails sink into his brother's wrist as he easily twists the limb, forcing Sasuke's palm to crush into the ground.

A crack appears in the soil, multiplying as it spread from the crater the _Chidori_ caused.

Another crack appears, this time in a young boy.

"You cannot touch me, barely make me bleed" Itachi taunts.

Cogs creak as they spin rapidly. Both hearts are drums. Eyes restrain oceans. Trees bowing in fear of the ongoing winds.

"Fuck you! I did it because I knew Naruto would-"

A fist connects with Sauke's jaw and the sheer force causes his body to hurl a few metres back. His back crashes against the ancient Uchiha tree. For a brief moment his vision darkens before it flares back to life.

"Why are you so infatuated with Naruto?!"

Once his calm façade cracks the concealed monster roars to life, long supressed and forced to live in the shadows. How long has it been since Itachi felt the familiar surge of adrenalin pump in his veins? How long has it been since he tasted his own blood?

Nails dig into dirt as Sasuke struggles to compose himself.

"Why?" he spits out before wiping the trickle of blood with the back of his hand. "Because I'm not selfish! Because I actually give a shit about my teammates!" he roars back, a build-up of chakra surrounding his limp, smaller frame.

"Tch" chuckles Itachi darkly. "Something Kakashi taught you. 'That you are less than trash if you choose to abandon you teammates?' " he mockingly questions.

"Do you wonder where his own teammates are?" he taunts and pushes. _So fragile so weak._

Sasuke freezes, his chakra immediately fades as an unknown emotion flickers across his face.

The silence stretches between them.

Sasuke breaks first.

"I wonder where your teammates are, Nii-san"

He knows he hit a nerve, the widening of his brother's eyes is confirmation. Years ago, his mother had told him that Itachi's teammates were discovered _burnt_ during the war.

It takes a moment for Itachi to compose himself before he disappears, only to materialize before his brother.

The rough bark of the tree presses against the arch of Sasuke's back. However, he does not dare to move. Nails dig into his skin. Breaths mingle. Eyelashes flutter.

So close yet so far.

Itachi inhales. This will be his final blow.

"Fucking pathetic excuse of an Uchiha, you will never be truly one of us. _We are the elite_. There are no room for weaklings. Ever wondered why the clan never gave you a second glance? Ever questioned why you never attend the clan's meeting when you are Fugaku's son? You will _never_ reach my level. So train and play with lightning. But we are the true Uchiha. Born and bred by _fire._ We do not l _ove_ those that are beneath us. _We_ do not protect the weak. We are the elite"

He senses Sasuke's muscles stiffen under his grip. He hears the sudden intake of breath.

A magnificent piece of glass preserves its beauty even when shattered. Sasuke is no different.

Itachi releases his grip on his brother. Sasuke does not bother to brace the fall.

He forces himself to let go.

Sasuke breaks the moment Itachi disappears.

 **—** **S—**

 _"_ _Time heals"_ such stupidity, such a naïve concept taught and practiced in order to allow one person's demons to lay to rest.

It's constantly the same dream. Same nightmare, same torment.

Large scales slither against the cold earth, smooth and silent. Cunning and lethal.

Jaws stretch abnormally wide to reveal a black forked tongue.

Rose coloured fangs.

Vertical pupils flicker towards Sasuke as she inspects the trembling boy.

The blind men reappear, chanting and moaning, grieving and sobbing. Her gaze does not leave his. Sasuke does not _dare_ to move.

They have no eyes and no soul.

" _Uchiha Sasuke_ " cold and deep. Only then does Sasuke remember to inhale again.

" _You wish to be saved Uchiha?"_

Sharingan flares to life. His mind corrodes.

" _I will save you, only if you give me one thing in return."_

The mamba comes into view again, she closes in the distance between them as she slithers amongst feet and aged bones.

Sasuke pleads, drops to his knees as he whispers incoherent words. Fingers tangle into his hair, forming fists. The river of saline tears begins to form and Sasuke struggles to keep them at bay.

"Stop" he whispers.

"Stop" he begs.

" _Stop"_

She ignores his desperate pleads as yellow pupils regard him in disgust before a shadow of emotion flickers to life. _"It's the key to happiness Uchiha_ " she pushes and urges in an attempt to _break_ the child.

Toying with death, mere steps.

" _What you need will become yours through patience."_

Scales form into delicate fingers and thickly curled lashes. Bone and flesh come to life as her body rotates and creaks to life. She kneels before him as her tongue slithers from the confinement of her jaws. Fear lingers between them, the unmistakable scent overcomes her senses as she fights the urge to consume _him._

" _But what I want is mine."_

Her pupils reflect the sharp weapon in her grip. Sasuke is too terrified to voice his fear. A choked scream erupts from his larynx once the kunai meets his throat.

The dead men fall into a chant, they echo and vibrate against his skull as they threaten to tear limb from limb. Sanity from madness.

 _So fragile, so weak._

 _"_ _Anima vestra Uchiha."_

 _"_ _Anima vestra"_

 **—** **S—**

" _1200._

 _Underneath the large Sakura tree, west of the training grounds._

 _Hatake Kakashi"_

Sasuke frowns, lightly stroking his sensei's seal on the scroll before discarding it amongst the pile of Jutsu scrolls.

"Orochimaru?" echoes Sasuke, hesitant on whether he should express his excitement.

Kakashi nods before extending both arms into the air, only satisfied once a loud crack is released from his aching back.

Spring. Sakura leaves bloomed before them as they lay in the shelter of the large mother tree.

Black- the shadows that form as the sun rises, announcing another day.

Sasuke is young and naïve, he is a mere boy in the eyes of Konoha. An Uchiha who will no doubt become corrupted overtime. However Konoha is tactical, she is lethal and cunning. She decides who is worthy enough to defend her soil. She decides who the pawns and kings are.

For they are were all animals scavenging for the crown.

Orochimaru; notoriously known as a snake. A man accused of immorally experimenting on lesser beings, on beggars and orphans. He forged the best of fighters and the smartest of shinobi. However, they all eventually reduced to a pile of rotting flesh. The best are bound to break, the strong are bound to drown and the sane are bound to be driven mad.

 _"_ _There's a rat, a rat amongst us!"_

 _The man roars in defiance, or in anger, neither of his comrades live to know. "Then send a snake!"_

Sasuke struggles to compose himself as he subconsciously drums his fingers on his covered knee. His head rolls back as his gaze meets freshly bloomed flowers, unfocused eyes admiring the large Sakura tree **.** The thick trunk spouted smaller branches, forming new radiating pink petals. Drifting in the slight breeze, a sweet fragrance overcomes him as he inhales deeply.

Kakashi wonders whether Sasuke knows he is becoming much more like Itachi for each passing day. A glimpse of Itachi is seen through Sasuke's fighting stance. (When his left foot subconsciously slides forward in a defensive stance. Or when he flickers his right wrist once throwing a kunai). Kakashi is wise enough to not discuss it. The purple bruises that have bloomed a few days ago remain marked on his neck. Only noticeable once Sasuke rolls his head back, exposing the littered skin underneath. Kakashi does not dare to ask. He knows love is cruel.

"A legendry Sannin" Sasuke finally mumbles, eyes still locked with the large mother tree.

Kakashi simply sighs before uncovering his _Icha Icha_ novel from his side.

 _She moans as she sees splashes of crimson blended with green and hues of blue. The grip on her thigh intensifies as he begins to flicker his tongue-_

"Kakashi"

An eye flickers away from the window.

"Itachi will be furious" he mumbles incoherently.

A gloved finger caresses the rim of the teacup, gentle and slow. For a moment the finger freezes before relaxing lazily against the wooden desk.

The Yondaime massages the bridge of his nose before exhaling loudly through his nostrils.

"Will we regret this Kakashi?"

Regret taunted him in his most vulnerable moments, it triggers a whirlwind of emotions as it brings the most painful of his demons back from the dead. Rarely does teacher ask student for advice but Kakashi has noticed that he learns much more from his students than they learn from him.

Stains of auburn and violet litter the darkening sky. The sun disappears against the horizon, embracing black skies and bursting stars. The change of lighting casts beautiful shadows against Konoha and its citizens. Kakashi watches on with distant eyes, he knows all beautiful things must come to an end. This no doubt was no different.

"We might. But it is for the best" he slowly answers as if choosing his words carefully.

"Is that what I will whisper to myself in order to put my heart at ease?"

Kakashi's smile falters.

"The Uchiha clan are dangerous. Tobiramu Senju allowed them to form the police force in order to remain-"

"Yes" interrupts the Hokage impatiently. "But did it work?"

"You have seen what an Uchiha is capable of" Minato whispers as his fingers curl into his hair.

Kakashi holds his breath.

"You placed Uchiha Sasuke in my care. I do not give up on my students. Orochimaru will take the bait, give him a chance of trust and he will believe we have faith in him. Allow the pieces to fall into place"

There's a brief moment of silence.

"And if they shatter?"

"Then we alter them to fit into place"

Both of them knows what an Uchiha is truly capable of.

Obito still haunts their dreams.

 **—** **S—**

"The Jinchuriki is merely a vessel constricting the true power of the nine tailed beast. In order to unleash and ultimately control such power, we must disrupt what he loves most."

Silence.

"And that is?" asks the man, blowing a puff of smoke into the air.

"Konoha"

The smoker arches an eyebrow before he grins, sharp teeth gleaming.

"And how do you intend to do pursue such a dream?"

A shifting of limbs

"Tell me, if one was to create chaos and paranoia within the walls of Konoha, how would they achieve it?"

Silence.

"Disrupt the hierarchy" whispers the smaller man, his rice hat forming shifting shadows.

 **A/N**

Itachi's coping mechanism is pushing Sasuke away. He's world is Sasuke and in order to protect his world he must distance himself. He chooses to break Sasuke in hopes that it is for the best but it obviously backfires. Both crack in the process. Although Itachi's anger may not seem justified, he truly believes in that moment he may have lost his brother and it's that very thought that unleashes what he attempts to diligently hide. Itachi's anger is not just defensive, but also formed from jealousy. Both are too broken to love each other and both are fragile pieces of glass.

Sasuke is too naïve to understand the true intentions of Itachi, even though they're not clear at this point. Instead he shatters and believes each words his brother says. Itachi knows Sasuke's insecurities, the main that he does not view himself 'worthy' enough to be an 'authentic' Uchiha. Itachi knows that by pulling on these strings Sasuke is bound to snap and that is the true goal that he must achieve.

This chapter is not meant to be a perfect timeline. Pieces of the previous fight reveals itself in minor scenes. This is merely a puzzle that makes sense once all the pieces come together.


	6. Chapter 6

A young man is gazing at him with hollow eyes and a broken soul. He is a boy barely hanging on to the last of his strings. Breathing is a luxury for him, a throbbing sensation buried deep within his lungs. A mere child who continues to stare at his unhinged and corrupted reflection. He will later on weep for the loved ones he has lost. He is a slow learner and in the near future he will finally learn life's most important lesson.

Never trust anyone.

 **—** **S—**

Sasuke remembers the delicate cracks on Naruto's lips, the deep lines between his eyebrows, his scar like whiskers widening. He witnesses the eye of the storm unveil itself in the heart of the ocean, only this time eyelashes don't catch droplets. Cerulean pupils darken. Nails sharpen. A crack becomes a split, dividing his sanity.

" _Why do you constantly throw yourself in harm's way?!"_

Naruto's voice is low and stern, on the verge of collapsing and forming a fire that will burn both of them in the process. His anger is erratic and impatient; it consumes whatever is in its path, no doubt harming himself in the process.

Sasuke is the black to his white; the moon to his sun and the sanity to his corruption. He is the quite storm that takes days to form, only to have its destruction inevitable.

Nails dig into his shoulder until they pierce seven layers of skin, forming beads of crimson. Sasuke has never witnessed Naruto so _vulnerable._ His teammate is mere breaths away, so close yet his mind has long drifted. Mountains between each thought and oceans separating each breath. Sasuke can taste his threatening chakra; he smells fear, feels anger and hears pain.

" _Why?"_

Sasuke remembers the crack in Naruto's voice, remembers his lower lip quivering before struggling to compose himself **.** Remembers the aching grip on his shoulders as if it had happened yesterday.

Naruto leans in. Eyelashes flutter. Breaths mingle. It's both beautiful and suffocating as Sasuke finds himself struggling to breathe. His skin is like the _Katon_ that erupts from his jaws, wild and uncontrollable. His blood is rapidly gushing in his veins, loud enough for both to hear. His body begs for more. His mind screeches to a halt.

 _Why?_

Why did he constantly push his limits and tear down boundaries, only to be strokes away from death? Why did Naruto's life have more value than his own? Why did the sudden urge to protect and defend only unleash when Naruto's soul was inches away from death?

 _Foolish boy._

Naruto's senses him tense underneath his grip. Sasuke is a mosaic of beauty and pain, a canvas of emotions. Painted and drawn to form a breathtaking piece of art. Only to be repainted and perfected over and over again. Sasuke is moulding, forming into a promising shinobi that will no doubt become a prodigy.

Naruto steps closer as his grip briefly loosens on Sasuke's shoulders. He buries his face into his throat while inhaling wildly.

 _Exhale._

 _Inhale._

He smells rain and lightning. He smells betrayal and fear. He smells pain, withering and struggling to unbind itself behind the walls Sasuke has so meticulously built over the years.

Naruto cracks. He unleashes an ocean of tears. Naruto is the rain. Sasuke is the thunder; both are the eye of the storm.

" _Do you understand you could have died?"_

Sasuke says nothing as fists form by his sides, only Naruto's sobs slicing the itching silence.

"I _cantlose you"_ Incoherent words blend together.

Sasuke freezes, barely dangling on the last of his strings. Would an independent puppet be able to survive on its own? The intimacy suddenly becomes excessive. The walls begin to close in as his composure begins to slip. The cracks multiply and his sanity is so fragile, _so weak._

Sasuke tears away from the embrace as his Sharingan spins rapidly.

Naruto remains rigid, a lone statue that defies all odds. Tears drip from his chin, forming small puddles on the dry earth between his feet.

An eerie silence envelopes them both as the wind carries loose leaves. The blows of betrayal is fresh. It's shallow and new but eventually doubt seeps in and the cracks transform into cuts. The damage is irreversible.

 _Teach me how to heal this broken soul. Teach me._

The telescope of the Sharingan spins wildly as anger and destruction unleash.

" _Why is everyone telling me what to do?!"_

Naruto freezes momentarily, the wind howls as it grows stronger.

" _Stop worrying about me Naruto, there are important things you need to focus on"_

Sasuke's upper lip twitches, throat still burning from Naruto's touch.

 _"_ _ **Of course**_ _I worry! For fucks sake, you're my friend!"_

Sasuke stops. The breeze dies. The trees no longer bend in pain. The current recedes. Crimson flushed cheeks with wrathful eyes. Whisker like scars and sharpened canines. How long will they both continue to play this game?

Naruto closes the gap between them, chakra seeming to grow ever so stronger and Sasuke wonders where he hides all his strength.

 _"_ _You're not fine"_ barely an octave above a whisper. Obsidian eyes darken.

 _"_ _I am"_

 _"_ _No, you're not. Stop"-"I am"- "acting like you are"_

Naruto pushes and bends, he climbs high walls and breaks mountains. In the burst of colours of life all he sees is the black silhouette of Sasuke. In a vivid world of colour Sasuke is the darkness. Unlovable. But ever so breakable.

Naruto cradles his face in his palms, rough callouses stroke smooth porcelain. " _Please Sasuke. I need you alive"._ Crimson morphs into lifeless black and Naruto wonders how far he can truly push an Uchiha.

 _"_ _I cannot be what you want me to be"_

Sasuke is not naïve **.** This is their end. The beginning of their inevitable end.

Naruto momentarily stiffens before his hands limply fall by his sides. Sasuke wonders whether causing fractures or suffering cracks is worse. He chooses not to decide. (Rejection is the end game.)

Trembling fingers form into tight fists. What were the rules of the game?

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

One fist after another meets the Uchiha's chest, inches from his collarbone. It briefly knocks the air out of him but he stands strong, refusing to let go.

Besides, it's the least he owes Naruto.

 _Thump_

Naruto's anger manifests itself into destruction yet he continuously wallows in his self-hatred once the damage is done. This is no different.

" _Goddamnit Sasuke!"_

The blows eventually slow down until Naruto's fists are merely grazing his collarbone inches away, from his jawline.

 _"_ _P-please"_

Inhale

 _"_ _Please"_

Exhale

Fingers graze cotton before clinging onto fabric. _Howlong howlong_.

 _The lion is the one with the crown._

"Let me in"

They stand there for what feels like hours, neither daring to move a muscle as the cries of Naruto's sorrow is muffled by Sasuke's shirt.

Naruto knows divided rivers meet again in the ocean, even if a storm manifests itself from the very water.

They were dying stars.

 **—** **S—**

Orochimaru is a mysterious man. A man with his stature and age should not be able to look so _young._ Porcelain skin stretches to form an unusual nose, cat like eyes that expand abnormally long. Delicate pale fingers that tend to brush against the back of Sasuke's neck during their _taijutsu_ training.

Orochimaru does not walk, he _glides._ He is not kind, rather harsh. For he believes he will wield an indestructible weapon conjured of milky skin and a fragile heart. He _knows_ Uchiha Sasuke will become Konoha's reckoning.

He is a blur before he descends his sword onto Sasuke's thigh, although he purposely uses the dull side of _Kusanagi_ , it still causes Sasuke to wince. The Sannin sighs before placing the hilt of his sword onto his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, could you be tired?"

Sasuke's eyes narrow at the man before him. He shifts his body in a defensive stance, waiting for the next blow.

"You lack stamina" Orochimaru says through a smile.

Sasuke ducks just in time as _Kusanaagi_ sails through the air, an inch above his head.

"You lack speed" he replies.

It takes Orochimaru a mere second to grab the boy from behind, left arm locked around his throat, fingers tangled in black locks.

"And you lack respect" he breathes out into the Uchiha's ear, watching as goose bumps litter his skin.

Sasuke grunts in response as he struggles to unbind himself from his grip. It dawns on him that Orochimaru is much stronger than perceived, that training for the past weeks has merely been an obstacle for him.

"Get the fuck off me!"

Orochimaru grip tightens.

"You are indeed nothing like your brother"

Sasuke snaps as the heel of his right foot meets Orochimaru groin. The man hisses, yet his grip remains strong.

"I am nothing like Itachi" he says the name with such spite, it peaks Orochimaru's curiosity.

This is bait.

"I can see that. Now tell me Sasuke-kun, would you like to be better?"

Orochimaru has lived for decades. He has witnessed enemies become friends and rats become snakes. There is a lingering sensation that creeps in his bones and settles in his flesh. _Doku_ slithers from his shoulder, tangling herself between his fingers. She is young, barely three feet long with minuscular fangs. Olive green scales glimmer in the sunset as she settles onto her master's forearm. The snake erupts in a sudden yawn, revealing flesh coloured fangs. Beady eyes hold his gaze before the creature decides sleep is the best option.

Although _Doku_ is young and her venom has yet to kill a grown Shinobi, Orochimaru has faith his new summon will not disappoint. He has spent decades studying different species of snakes, the scars of their bites evident along his arms. He has created monsters that no longer serve him, rather linger in the wild causing mayhem wherever they venture. He has seen boys become men and forced young girls to become women.

He knows muscle and speed does not necessarily make a Shinobi the greatest. He has witnessed the greatest of men fall due to sheer arrogance. He has seen villages wiped out due to mistrust alone. He knows it is the slow acting poison that seeps through one's bloodstream, settling between layers of flesh that aches the most. The poison that lingers for years, only to suddenly attack one's immune system, leaving him completely paralysed and aching for death.

When he stares at Uchiha Sasuke, he sees a wolf in lions clothing. An apex predator prepared to kill or be killed. However, Sasuke deserves so _much_ _more_.

Uchiha Sasuke will become a snake. He will become a boar on the battlefield and he will slither through kingdoms and create chaos where Orochimaru sees fit.

Besides, Sasuke is still young, just like _Doku._

 **—** **S—**

The first three months while underneath Orochimaru's training, Sasuke runs. He infuses chakra into his feet and runs on water. He leaps between long grassy fields where the village of Rice and the border of Konoha meet. He sprints alongside rabbits and small forest animals that hide within the shadows.

He runs until he collapses. He runs until Orochimaru himself must lift him and heal his torn calve muscles before Sasuke is able to take another step. He runs until his feet burn and there are blisters between his toes.

He runs.

When Naruto attempted to bid him farewell before traveling with Jiraiya, he ran.

When Sakura punched him so hard she fractured his jaw, he ran.

When Kakashi attempted to dissect his personality and assemble what was going on, he ran.

An Uchiha perfects what he does best.

Orochimaru's knowledge is vast and constant. Sasuke is constantly leaning something new, whether it be about the poison of a mamba or of the Yondaime's Flying Thunder God. He learns that chakra must be treated like a river; a steady flow rather than waves of an ocean in order to preserve one's energy. He discovers that his body favours the lightning element, however he refuses to acknowledge it as he forces himself to perfect every fire breathing technique he can master.

Sasuke does not dare to question his Sensei's (the word is foreign on his tongue. He knows Orochimaru cannot take Kakashi's place) vast knowledge, nor ask _how_ Orochimaru knows that a shallow corpse of a man is an ideal environment for a snake to live in. Sasuke is not oblivious to the fleeting whispers and odd stares from the civilians.

The leather books and mouldy scrolls he gives him are boundless yet Sasuke never dares to complain. The few months under his _guidance_ has taught him more than the years he has spent at the academy.

"You seem interested in chakra control **"** Orochimaru once says when both are recovering from training **.** No doubt realising the lack of control Sasuke has when it comes to his chakra. How many times has he burst the vessels in his hand due to his _Chidori_?

 ** _"_** _Easy Sasuke-kun, you'll lose your hand"_

(A limbless Uchiha. He would be the first.)

Sasuke freezes mid sharpening his kunai, muscles tensing underneath pale skin. He forces himself to relax and continues to wipe down each weapon individually. The tip of a Kunai prickles his fingertip and the bead of crimson immediately appears.

The Sannin inhales deeply and decides to accept his student's silence as an answer.

He perfects the art of dancing with a steel weapon as he twirls his body with a _Katana_ in his hand. A long sword manifested from lightning itself, no doubt created in order to be held in his own palms.

By the eighth month Sasuke realises Orochimaru's training methods are not _traditional._ He is not foolish, he knows the Sannin is withholding information. When Sasuke finally confront him, he does not answer. Instead _,_ training that day is harsher and colder. Leaving behind deep bruises and shallow scars.

A few weeks pass before he decides to show him.

"Don't you dare tell that older brother of yours"

But Sasuke is consumed by eagerness and struggling to prove his self-worth to notice the consequences of Orochimaru's actions.

He agrees.

 **—** **S—**

Kakashi notices a tear between the team. Maybe, if he had looked close enough, he would have noticed the cracks appearing long before. The day Naruto packs his bags to leave for the mountains is the day Kakashi decides to pick up the pieces. The boy is eager, eyes wide and fingers trembling as he rumbles on about how 'Pervy-Sensei' will show him the world beyond Konoha.

Kakashi chuckles, he wonders how Jiraiya will cope.

He briefly mentions that Team Seven should host a 'farewell' dinner at the ramen bar, his fingers momentarily stop before flicking the next page of his Icha Icha book. The doubt that creeps along Naruto's face is unexpected, however Kakashi pushes on.

"My treat" he urges, almost desperate.

Naruto's thumb strokes the strap of his backpack, pupils briefly dilating before meeting his Sensei's gaze.

"I don't think it's for the best. Besides…"

He snaps his book shut, patiently waiting for Naruto to continue. He exhales loudly when the boy chooses silence.

"What happened?" his voice is soft, barely above a whisper and for a moment Kakashi doubts he has heard him.

Naruto is quiet, eyes flickering between his sandals and his clenched hands. "Sasuke is… being Sasuke" Kakashi's visible eyebrow arches.

"Is he not meant to be Sasuke?"

Naruto frowns as he meets his Sensei's gaze. "It's just…"

"Naruto"

Inhale.

"Sometimes it's best to let go" It takes his student a few moments to truly understand what he is implying. A rainbow of emotions flickers across Naruto's face before he chooses his best coping mechanism; humour.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, are you just upset your favourite student is leaving you?"

Kakashi hears the humour in the statement, yet somehow it sounds empty between the two.

"Masks don't suit you, Naruto" he finally breathes out, fingers already extending for his book. The awkwardness shifts as a sense of relief envelopes Naruto's body.

"You're one to talk"

Jiraiya sees a boy born from mountains and washed by oceans. Naruto Uzumaki is no doubt Minato and Kushina's son. The first night of travel with the boy, Jiraiya almost weeps tears of regret. His expressions and confidence is an exact replica of his mother. He is glad Naruto did not inherit her flaming hair nor her anger.

He wonders how different Konoha would have been if Kushina survived that night.

Jiraiya knows 'ifs" and dreams are for children who do not pass the academy exams and become farmers on their father's land. They are for civilians who fish near the Naka River and shopkeepers who sell freshly made pastries.

Dreams and wishes are not created for Shinobi's who crack the earth and manifest chakra in their palms. They are not made for the ones who die during missions or slaughter innocent on the battlefield. (He still can smell the stench of blood from the night of Kushina's death. A baby screaming for his dead mother)

There are snakes and rats that litter the land. There are villagers and there are towns. There are rivers and oceans. Politics, clans and pawns. When Jiraiya asks his godson what his dream is, it doesn't come as a surprise.

"To be Hokage"

Jiraiya chuckles "You have a lot to surpass brat, your father is a decent Hokage himself. What makes you any different?"

Naruto grins as he pokes the raging campfire, eyes crimson as he stares at the fire.

(Jiraiya suddenly remembers that this boy is a fox. A clever, devious fix)

"I will have Uchiha Sasuke by my side"

 **—** **S—**

Sixteen months has passed since the Chunnin exams and Sasuke's right wrist still aches during training. News of Naruto's return doesn't take long to reach him, whispers amongst the villagers reach the outskirts of Konoha, however it is Orochimaru who tells him.

"The Kyuubi is back" he states lightly as he easily side steps Sasuke's oncoming attack. The legendary Sannin is a blur against a clear sky, a snake slithering and twisting its way towards its prey.

Sasuke says nothing. His Chidori crackles loudly that day, brighter than it has ever been before.

Naruto leaves as a boy and comes back as a man as muscles deeply moulded from hours of training. Sasuke hesitates at the entry of the ramen bar once he notices both teammates in deep conversation.

He wants to flee, turn around and leave to practice on his new summons. He wants to confront his ex-sensei and bring down the heavens as he accuses him of manipulation. The moment Sasuke decides to leave is the very same moment Naruto catches a glimpse of him.

He roars with excitement.

"Hey! Bastard! Over here!" he stands and eagerly waves as all the **patrons stare** curiously. Sasuke makes his way towards the table, muttering a string of curse words.

Sakura flashes him a small smile. How long has it been? Months? Cruel words were exchanged between them when they last spoke. He wonders whether Naruto has noticed the cracks yet.

He wraps an arm around his shoulders and brings him closer. Sasuke tenses underneath the grip. (Their last meeting constantly rewinds in his mind. He doubts Naruto has forgotten)

"Took you long enough, you bastard"

Sasuke says nothing as Naruto orders on behalf of all three of them. It takes all of his self-control not to escape at that very moment. Visions of a younger Team Seven arguing while slurping ramen flickers in his mind. A broken family struggling to mend pieces that no longer fit.

(The game of chess is a tedious and manipulative game)

Only after slurping his third bowl of ramen does Naruto speak about his training tactics and complain about the 'Pervy-Sannin's' training methods.

"Pervy-Sensei only thinks about one thing."

Sakura lets out a loud chuckle "Tsunade-Sama does always complain about him. Reminds me of someone". The insult completely sails over Naruto's head.

The exhaustion is evident on Sakura's face and it leaves Sasuke with a bitter taste in his mouth. Guilt consumes him, both her teammates had abandoned her. Yet when she speaks about the hospital and working under such stress, her eyes gleam with pride. Fingers wrapped with bandages lay lazily in her lap. "You see a lot, injuries and accidents you never could imagine. It really teaches you the way of the Shinobi's life"

Naruto offers her a sympathetic smile. But Sasuke knows this Sakura no longer wants sympathy. She is a sturdy _Kunoich_ i who can crumble trees and damage buildings. (Her subtle stares do not go unnoticed by Sasuke. Some things never change.)

 **"** So what about you Sasuke?" she asks curiously, fingers reaching for her cup.

He shrugs as he places his chopsticks to his side, appetite suddenly gone. "Orochimaru's training is harsh but it produces results"

Two pairs of eyes stare at him. Naruto's grip on his chopsticks tighten.

"I guess it's good"

"I heard he's never trained anyone before. That you're his first" Sakura pushes. Sasuke wonders what game she is choosing to play.

Ah. She no doubt has heard the rumours and is deciding whether there is some truth to them. Forest eyes darken before they brighten with artificial light.

"I heard he does other… things" whispers Naruto as he subconsciously leans forward, feet slightly nudging into his shin underneath the table.

Sasuke shifts his foot. Sakura roughly digs her elbow into Naruto's rib as she hisses underneath her breath.

"It's okay" he mutters, index finger slightly twitching.

"He's strange and prefers to accomplish goals using different methods, but…" he pauses as he choose to take a bite of his chicken. Both of his teammates have abandoned their food, focusing solely on him.

"I wouldn't be talking. I'm not being trained by Pervy-Sensei" he smirks, eyes not leaving the cold bowl of ramen.

Naruto's face splints into a grin.

"Would rather Pervy-Sage than that snake bastard"

Naruto has always been easy to deceive. Weaving a few threads of lies and wrapping them around him came naturally to Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand has learnt to tear the threads, her gaze is intense.

Sakura is the first to leave, muttering about the new nurses and her work hours. She grips Naruto into a tight hug, whispering private words into his shoulder. Sasuke awkwardly glances around him, suddenly feeling like an intruder.

Her stare lingers on him a moment longer as she gently brushes a finger against his knuckle. He knows she is not asking for forgiveness nor is she apologizing. Her lips curl slightly as it wanting to say something, instead she turns and bids her farewell.

Sasuke takes his leave because his lungs are lacking oxygen and his corroded mind can only handle _so much_. Yet as he mumbles an excuse about his worrying mother, Naruto grips his wrist harshly, ocean eyes begging for him to stay.

"I've missed you"

The air suddenly grows thicker as the tension increases by tenfold. Sasuke fidgets, unsure on how to respond to such a bold statement, something that should have stayed hidden rather exposed.

"I never got to thank you for the Chunnin exams" chuckles Naruto, twisting his index and middle finger against each other.

Sasuke arches an eyebrow.

"I know we said some heavy things but I've had a lot of time to think about it. I can't be hypocritical and lash out on you for what you've done."

Naruto fidgets in his seat before continuing "Shit, I would have done the same"

An awkward silence forms between the two. Sasuke knows they are way past apologies. Instead, he brings his steaming cup of tea into the air- almost in offering.

Naruto grins as he does the samw, clinking both cups against each other.

"To always having each other's backs"

 **—** **S—**

Naruto's walk transforms into a skip, which turns into a jog. He grins to himself as he grips the straps of his bag pack tighter towards himself, nearing his destination.

" _C ranked mission towards Amegakure. N 42~ S 64~ at 5000 sharp._

 _Do not pack ramen._

 _Hatake Kakashi"_

The letter is crumpled in his sweaty palm, ink smudged and words no longer readable. These are the first steps he will take to become Hokage.

Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, Land of Fire, Son of the Yondaime.

It has been weeks since he has arrived in Konoha and nothing has changed. His father's frown lines has deepened and Sakura's hair has become short, but these are the all things Naruto is willing to see past. Yet, when he looks at Sasuke he sees a fine shinobi in the making. Naruto almost chokes back tears when he first lays eyes on him. Nothing has changed but Sasuke has. How many nights did he moan the Uchiha's name? How many times did Jiraiya Sensei tell him that Sasuke was a lost cause, stating that he was an Uchiha and _betrayal_ was forged in their DNA? How many times did Naruto defend him, crush bones and tear muscle during training when his Sensei would bring up his name.

Too many times.

To his surprise he sees his Sensei quietly dozing off against a small oak tree. Guy-Sensei kneeling near him, muttering about logistics as he drags a stick into the dirt, drawing diagrams. Tenten and Neji lay on the other side of the tree, basking in the early sun rays that have yet broke the surface. Lee suddenly appears before him, forehead glistening with sweat and cheeks flushed red.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he yells as he does a wide salute.

Naruto chuckles "You nervous too?"

Lee grins as he enthusiastically nods his head. "Has Sasuke-kun not arrived yet?"

He raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know-"

"Here"

Both boys turn.

"Captain Shisui?" Lee asks, eyes wide with admiration.

Shisui's lips curl as he gives a brief salute. Sasuke shakes his head beside him, tightening his weapons pouch against his thigh.

"Why didn't you tell me you were on this mission?" Naruto asks him accusingly.

A shrug "Last minute invitation I guess"

In the distance Kakashi stretches and waves for all four boys.

"Let's go!"

 **—** **S—**

"Show me" Shisui demands, shifting his feet in a fighting stance, back rigid.

Neji's eyes narrow while standing before the Uchiha, feet sliding in a similar stance.

Shisui is a prodigy; ANBU captain and one of Danzo's most valued soldier. His speed and agility moulds him into a fine shinobi. He dances past kunai's and blocks limbs without activating his bloodline. It no doubt frustrates Neji who has broken into a sweat.

Neji is a Hyuga but Shisui is a prodigy.

It takes Shisui minutes to disarm him, twisting his arm behind his back and forcing his body in a bowing position.

"You're agility and Byakugan is good, although you underestimate your opponent"

Neji grunts in response, struggling to release himself from his grasp.

Shisui's gaze meets Guy's before releasing the Hyuga, he collapses to the floor with a _thud._

He knows pride is fragile.

Shisui and Sasuke are family, bonded by clan and blood. United by the Uchiha emblem and Konoha's Hitai-ate. However, both are _broken._

Shisui sees beyond what the human eye sees. He looks at Sasuke with a heavy heart and a splintered conscious. Sasuke is fragile glass covered with deep cracks (pieces that cannot be glued). He is a boy, hiding behind a mask of a man. He is a puppet who is struggling to unbind himself from the clan, who in return, has fed him to Orochimaru.

Something cowers underneath his flesh and nestles between his bones. It is ferocious and demon like while gnawing at his mind, begging to be set free. Shisui knows fear when he smells it, he has witnessed team mates gurgle on their own blood as fear envelopes all sense of rationality.

Sasuke is not broken, rather bent. Shisui wonders how long his younger cousin will survive this way. The threads that connect and control them are deeply engraved in their flesh- decades of tradition that will take years to crack.

Sasuke has perfected his mask over the months and it leaves Shisui wondering what Orochimaru has taught the boy. Dragging his younger cousin into politics was a foolish move but he knows Danzo will get what he wants.

Sacrifices are needed to be made. He hopes no more are needed.

On the eighth day of travel, a twig snaps.

For a brief moment, neither of them move, focusing only on their shallow breathing. Shisui shares a look with Kakashi before leaping into the branches above. The forest is unusually silent as Lee strains to hear sounds of any intruders. Guy Sensei grabs him by the shoulder, forcing him to remain frozen.

"Don't move"

His heart is a roaring drum in his ears, palms sweaty as they nervously twitch by his sides. He wants to turn around, see his team mates and now that they are safe. From the corner of his vision he sees Kakashi lift his headband, revealing his left eye.

In the distance a crow croaks. Kakashi's shoulders immediately tense before he too disappears into the trees.

Neji's Byakugan throbs as he looks at his surroundings. No movement. No heat signatures. His senses are burning, as if something is blocking his vision.

"Sensei" he whispers.

"Something is not right" he tilts his head slightly to the right. He sees it.

Something is laying on the forest floor. It's heats signature is barely existent, a hue of orange and red.

"There's something north-east"

Silence.

"Uchiha, what do you see?"

Sasuke shakes his head before answering "No chakra. Whatever it is, it's dead"

Tenten tenses by her Sensei's side, suddenly feeling defenceless. "Sensei, what do we do?"

Guy turns to face the genin, face visibly relaxed. However the muscles surrounding his shoulders coil, as if preparing for an attack. "We wait for Captain Shisui and Kakashi Sensei. Remain hidden between the branches and do not show your location until I give the signal" he whistles a bird like sound.

"Uchiha, you're with me. Neji, keep an eye from above"

Naruto is quick to retaliate "Why does the bastard get to go?"

"Because he has the eyes, dumbass" Tenten hisses back at him before leaping into the trees above. Her teammates share a concerning look with their Sensei before following her lead.

"Go" Sasuke waves off his concern. Naruto's fingers graze the Uchiha's collarbone as if attempting to communicate unspoken words before landing on a branch above.

The Sharingan rotates as they stand before the dead animal, maggots crawl from its empty sockets. The smell alone forces Sasuke to cover his nose as he looks at the rotten charred flesh.

"You couldn't see any chakra, although Neji noticed slight heat signature" Guy says aloud, bringing a finger towards his chin. Sasuke scans the forest again; beyond the thick trees and lavish grass, he only sees small forest animals scurrying away.

Why would a week old rotten corpse produce a heat signature? By the second day, bloods turns cold and the animal chakra stream no longer runs.

"What is it?"

Guy shrugs as he squats near the corpse, arms leaning against his knees. "It looks like a rabbit, but it looks…"

Sasuke follows the man's gaze. The maggots seem to be multiplying.

"Mutilated" he finishes off. Thick scars litter the animal's flesh, its jaw no doubt dislocated as bones protrude at odd angles.

"What kind of animal hunts, but does not feed?"

The cogs turn as the pieces fall into place. Just as Sasuke is about to voice his discovery, something metallic comes sailing into view.

"Down!" he grabs Guy Sensei by the wrist and forces both of them onto the forest floor.

It flies above both their heads, embedding itself into the trunk behind them.

 _Boom_

The weapon explodes, obliterating the tree with it.


End file.
